Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Secret Summons
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Yuya Sakaki and his friends with a dueling adventure in Paradise City. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. The Ace Spy

It starts in the morning, Yuya, Zuzu, and Layla are walking to the Paradise Prep School, Then the gang saw a mysterious student carrying a briefcase. "Well, That was weird" said Yuya. "Yeah, He had a briefcase" said Layla. A moment later, during Gym Period. The student was stretching. "Okay, we may have seen him before with a briefcase" said Layla. "Maybe someone could talk to him" said Zuzu. "Alright, maybe I should talk to him" said Yuya. He walks up to the student. "Hi there... I'm Yuya" greeted Yuya. "I'm Devin, nice to meet you. wait a minute. Aren't you the only son of Yusho Sakaki and the duelist with the famous Pendulum Summon, and the duelist who beat The Sledgehammer?" said Devin. "Um... Yeah, why?" said Yuya. Devin puts on his sunglasses and started to scan Yuya's Pendulum Pendent "Nothing, just checking..." said Devin. he puts up his sunglasses and stops scanning. "So how are you?" asked Devin. "Good, but my friend is wondering about a briefcase you have. Is there something in there?" said Yuya. "Um... Th-There's nothing there, you should go, i better run some laps" said Devin.

"Well... Okay, bye" said Yuya. he walks up to Zuzu and Layla. "So how's it go?" said Zuzu. "Well, I talked to him, and I asked him about what's inside his briefcase but he didn't answer what's inside of it" said Yuya. Zuzu got angry then hit Yuya with a paper-fan. "Seriously Yuya?!" said Zuzu. A moment later at the secret hideout at the A.C.E. hideout. "So, how's it go, Devin?" asked the director. "Well they are people who are suspicious about what's inside" said Devin. "Remember, don't let anyone know about this, you have to return the power generator, otherwise the thieves will get it and sell it to the black market" said the director. "Well it's probably gonna be his fault" said Sabine. "Sabine? What are you doing here?" asked Devin. "Checking on you in case you failed the mission" said Sabine. "Oh really?!" said Devin.

They started arguing "Enough you two!" They stopped arguing. "You two will team up and return to power generator" said the Director. "Yes sir!" said Devin and Sabine. On the next day, at Paradise Prep School, Devin puts his briefcase inside his locker then left. Yuya came in and tries to open Devin's locker then Zuzu came in. "Yuya, what are you doing?" said Zuzu. "Trying to find out what's inside Devin's briefcase" said Yuya. Zuzu hits Yuya with a paper-fan "Seriously, Yuya?! Do you think I really want to know what's inside?!" said Zuzu. "Uh, yeah?" said Yuya. "Let's check inside!" said. They opened the locker then they opened the briefcase and sees a power generator, Zuzu picks it up "What is this?" said Zuzu. The power generator shocked Zuzu and drops it then Yuya catches the power generator, they sigh in relief "That was close" said Zuzu. "Hey kids! Give us the power generator!" said the thief in red. "Wait, us?!" said Yuya. "That's right, give us the power generator, so no one gets hurt" said the thief in blue. "Hey, Jerks!" said Sabine. "The A.C.E. Agents?!" said the thieves "A.C.E.?" said Yuya and Zuzu.

"This time we challenge you two to a duel!" said Devin. "Alright then kids, let's do it!" said the thief in blue. They activated their duel disks and the duel starts. A moment later, Devin's Marauding Captain (who is equipped to Silver Max Sword) attacks the thief directly and the blue thief's life points went to zero, the duel ends and Devin and Sabine puts the two thieves in handcuffs. "You are under arrest for theft of a power generator" said Devin. "This time, you guys are gonna be in jail for a long time" said Sabine. Layla enters. "What's going on?" asked Layla. "It's a long story, Layla" said Yuya. "Alright, what's going on here, and don't lie to us, i'll know" said Zuzu. "Alright, we'll come clean" said Sabine. "We're secret agents of the Advanced Critical Emergency, A.C.E. for short" said Devin. "The reason is we didn't know we did these missions it's because we don't let anyone know about this" said Sabine. "Wow, secret agents? Oh man, I better tell everyone!" said Yuya. "Hey, kid! you can't tell anyone!" said Sabine. "Oh yeah, all part of the secret spy stuff" said Yuya. "Alright Sabine, let's roll" said Devin. "Alright" said Sabine. "Well that was awesome" said Yuya. "Yeah, but I have no idea they were spies" said Layla. "Secret agents, Layla. Secret agents" said Zuzu. A moment later at the A.C.E. Secret Hideout. "So how's the mission?" asked the Director. "A Success. But yesterday I have some scans from this mysterious pendent what that kid has" said Devin. "Then what was it? how did he get it?" asked the director. "I have no idea how he get it, but I will find out" said Devin. "Good, tell the professor, and show him the scans from this pendent" said the director. "Yes sir. Let's go Sabine" said Devin. "Okay then..." said Sabine. At You Show Duel School. the gang were hanging out and Devin and Sabine were spying on them. "Are you sure he's the one?" asked Sabine. "We don't know yet, Sabine, we don't know" said Devin.

The End.

* * *

**You know Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle's appearance. I'll tell you one of the OC's appearance**

* * *

**Layla Clairson's Appearance: Caucasian Skin, medium long brown hair, blue eyes, a half of a heart necklace with a turquoise stone on it, sky blue shirt with a white butterfly on it and lavender sleeves, turquoise short sleeve cropped jacket, purple denim skirt with a pink trim on the bottom of her skirt and a pink belt around her skirt, gray leggings, white scrunched socks, and white and pink high top sneakers.**

**Devin Cook's Appearance: Caucasian skin, dark brown hair with sunglasses, hazel eyes, red t-shirt with a black faux leather motorcycle vest with a gray hood, blue jeans with a brown belt, and black monochrome converse sneakers.**

**Sabine Garcia's Appearance: Lightish tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, white t-shirt, black faux leather motorcycle jacket, gray jeans with a burgundy belt, and black combat boots.**

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia

Darren Dunstan/James Truman


	2. After the Sting, Part 1

It starts at the day, a mysterious girl walked into The A.C.E. Secret Hideout, and sees the scan pictures of Yuya's Pendent. "So this is the pendent that kid was talking about" said the girl, she takes the pictures and puts them into her backpack "Okay, so i'll be taking them" said Sabrina. Sabrina runs off then stops and sees the visible alarm beams, then does tons of back flips and tons of front flips then stops and almost lost balance then the alarm blares. "Ah, seriously?! Oh well, i'll be taking off" said Sabrina. She started running, then Devin and Sabine started chasing Sabrina, then they stopped, "Alright lady let's duel" said Devin. "No, Devin, let me duel her" said Sabine. "Alright, Garcia" said Devin. "Ok then, let's duel, Blondie!" said Sabine. "Alright, Sabine, you got it!" said Sabrina, the duel disks activated and the duel got started and starting with 4000 Life Points. "Let's duel!" said Sabrina and Sabine. "I'll do the first move *Draws one card* I summon Spellcaster's Gardna in Defense Mode!" Sabine summoned Spellcaster's Gardna in defense mode with 2500 Defense Points. "Now i place three face-downs and end my turn, your turn, Blondie!" said Sabine. "Okay, so they are three face-down traps i have, number one is Draining Shield, when her monster attacks it will negate the attack and i gain life points equal to it's attack points. number two is Dust Tornado it can blow away any spell or trap card she has. number three is Magic Jammer, once she activates a spell card i can discard one card to negate her spell and destroy it" Sabine said in thought.

"Alright my turn! *Draws one card* I summon, Rebelle Fairy in Attack Mode!" Sabrina summoned Rebelle Fairy in Attack Mode with 1900 Attack Points. "Now since i have a Rebelle Monster on my field, i can summon another one, I special summon Rebelle Angel!" Sabrina special summoned Rebelle Angel in attack mode with 1300 Attack Points. "Now, also when there's a Rebelle monster on my field i can also special summon another one, I special summon Rebelle Angel Maiden!" Sabrina special summons Rebelle Angel Maiden with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, from my hand, i activate a trap card i like to call it Rebelle Anti-Reverse!" Sabrina activated a trap card from her hand. "From your hand?! You can't do that!" said Sabine. "I can if i have three Rebelle Monsters on my field, and this trap card's effect says goodbye to your face-down cards!" Rebelle Anti-Reverse destroys Sabine's face-down trap cards. "Are you kidding me?!" said Sabine. "I'm not kidding. I play the spell card, Rebelle Power Bond! I can choose two Rebelle monsters i control to combine with another Rebelle Monster and the Rebelle Monster on my field gains attack points equal to the combined Attack Points!" Both Rebelle Angel Maiden and Rebelle Angel combined their attack points to Rebelle Fairy. Rebelle Fairy's Attack Points became 4900.

"4900 Attack Points?!" said Sabine. "That's right, Sabine, when Rebelle Fairy attacks a Defense mode monster, you take damage equal to the difference to her attack points and your monster's Defense Points!" Sabrina explained to Sabine about Rebelle Fairy's ability. "So that means i'll be taking 2400 Points of Damage?" said Sabine. "Wrong answer, Sabine! I play the spell card, Shield Crush! This spell card can destroy a defense mode monster and i choose your Spellcaster's Gardna!" Spellcaster's Gardna is destroyed by the effect of Shield Crush. "And during my turn, this one is gonna be a O.T.K! Rebelle Fairy, attack Sabine directly with Rebelle Slash!" Rebelle Fairy attacks Sabine directly and Sabine's life points goes down to zero. Sabrina wins the duel.

"Later agents!" said Sabrina. "And by the way. The name's Sabrina Sparks, Rebelle Duelist" she says, then, the A.C.E. agents started tazing and hitting her, but Sabrina escaped and ran off. at the afternoon at 6:25 P.M. Yuya and his friends are hanging out at the park. "Okay, if you see yourself in 10 years, what would you be? Layla? What would you be in 10 years?" said Yuya. "Me? I rather be either a Violinist or a Fashion Designer" said Layla. "How come?" asked Gong. "Well, every Sunday, I go to see a friend of my mom and take violin lessons with her, and I study sewing all the time. Maybe a violinist will help" said Layla. "Yeah, Maybe a violinist" said Zuzu. A person was at the bushes, Yuya was busy talking then Gong interrupted him "Wait! there's someone out there" said Gong. Then Sabrina came out of the bushes, she was weak since the incident from the afternoon. "Huh? A-Are you okay?" asked Yuya. Then Sabrina fell unconscious. Zuzu was shocked. "Oh no!" shouted Zuzu. "Is she okay?" asked Layla. "She'll be okay" said Gong. "Yeah. Who... Who is that girl?" said Yuya.

a moment later at Layla's house, When Sabrina was brought into Layla's house at her bedroom at Layla's bunk bed. "I hope that will be at Layla's bunk bed. she'll be okay, right?" said Zuzu. "I don't know Zuzu" said Layla. The gang left. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Yuya. "Yeah, i'm just worried about her, did you tell my mom about this?" said Layla. "Yeah, she's probably cool with it, I better go" said Yuya. Then he left. Layla was waiting for Sabrina to wake up and barely slept about two days. Layla was still waiting Sabrina to wake up. Yuya came in "Hey, Layla, how's it going?" said Yuya. "Fine" said Layla. "Wait, your still thinking about...?" "Yeah..." said Yuya, then Layla. "It feels like... Ever since i moved to Miami City, I feel, like, nothing without Frita, She's my best friend in the world" said Layla. "It's okay. maybe someday. Frita will come to Miami City" said Yuya. Layla smiled "Thanks Yuya" said Layla. Then Yuya smiled. At the A.C.E. Secret Hideout. "You've lost the scans?!" said the director. "Yes, a girl somehow come in the lab and took the scans, but i lost the duel with her. but she's somewhere in the city" said Sabine. "Tell me her name, who is she? and why did she took the scans?!" said the director. "She said her name is Sabrina Sparks and she says she's an Rebelle Duelist, she's 15 years old and she lives in Miami City here and she specialized in Rebelle monsters" said Sabine. "Okay, your mission is take the girl and take the scans back from her" said the director. "Yes sir" Said Sabine.

At Layla's bedroom, Sabrina started waking up. "Huh? Your awake!" said Layla. "Yeah, I-I'm okay" said Sabrina, she gets up. "Where i'm I?" asked Sabrina. "Your in my friend's bedroom, my friend Gong brought you there" said Yuya. "Wow, wait, how long I was out?" asked Sabrina. "You were out for two days. But i barley slept, but it was nothing" said Layla. "So, uh, who are you?" asked Yuya. "M-My name's Sabrina Sparks. I'm one of the duelists" said Sabrina. "Sabrina Sparks?! Wait! I've recognized you you were that girl who took something from me!" said Yuya. The flashback starts that young Sabrina has Yuya's pendulum pendent when she's on a tree, and young Yuya is trying to get it back from her. "Hey! Please give it back! My dad gave it to me!" said Yuya. "Oh yeah, possibly your dad is too scared to duel Sledgehammer at the duel and you can't have your pendulum back" said Sabrina. "Please, I want it back!" said Yuya, flashback ends. "You were being a jerk to me back then since Sledgehammer won three years ago" said Yuya. "Really? That was you?" Said Sabrina. "Don't act coy with me! You were so mean to me three years ago!" said Yuya. "Yuya, calm down, just let it go! I am so sorry, Sabrina, I didn't know that Yuya recognized you from three years" said Layla. "I-It's okay, I remember him, but I know that my mom got me off the tree and your mom gave you back your Pendent, but I've got scans from this kid, What's his name? Devin?" said Sabrina, she got the scans out of her backpack, and shows them.

"Wow, are those scans from my pendulum?" asked Yuya. "Yeah, some kid named Devin Cook did some scans with his sunglasses" said Sabrina. "Wow, i have no idea how he did that" said Yuya. "Of course, we know he's a secret agent of A.C.E. right?" asked Layla. "I don't know what your friend was talking about" said Sabrina. "Relax, I met Layla since i heard about her as a new neighbor, and i fell of the fence one time but i was okay" said Yuya. "Okay... But remember i have to get there, 'kay?" said Sabrina. "Sure" agreed Yuya. A moment later at the street at night. "So... we're we heading?" asked Layla. "There, the A.C.E. Agency Hideout" said Sabrina. "So this is the hideout? an abandoned building?" said Yuya. Devin and Sabine walked in. "Hey, Devin, it's the guys and that blonde girl again" said Sabine. "Oh i'll ask the questions if we have a duel on it!" said Sabrina, then she felt pain in her head. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" asked Yuya, "M-My head's been killing me since i woke up" said Sabrina. "It's Okay, We'll duel them" said Yuya. "Ok, so you guys are gonna duel us, alright" said Sabine. "Let's do this Sabine" said Devin. The duel disks are activated and the Duel got started and the tag team duel begins with 4000 Life Points. "Let's Duel!" said the tag team competitors.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Billy Bob Thomson/Gong Strong

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia

Olivia Holt/Sabrina Sparks

Darren Dunstan/James Truman


	3. After the Sting, Part 2

It starts a tag team duel between Yuya and Layla against Devin and Sabine and starts out with 4000 Life Points. "Okay, i'll be doing the first move!" Layla draws a card from her deck. "I play my Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Layla normal summons Snow Fairy in Attack Mode with 1700 Attack Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Sabine. "My turn then" Sabine draws a card from her deck. "I'll be placing a monster in defense mode and activate Pain Split, this time, you both can take the same damage during this tag team duel. And this time, end my turn" Sabine places a face-down monster. "Okay then, Draw!" Yuya draws one card from his deck. "I'll be playing Performapal Whip Snake in Attack Mode!" Performapal Whip Snake is summoned to the field in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points. "I place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Devin. "Alright then" Devin draws one card. "I summon Armed Samurai Ben-Kei!" Armed Samurai Ben-Kei is summoned to the field with 800 Defense points. "That's all for now with this face-down" Devin places one card face-down. "Okay then, My turn!" Layla draw one card from her deck. "Now, my Snow Fairy attacks your face-down monster!" Snow Fairy attacks Sabine's Face-Down monster which reveals to be Fire Sorcerer. "Fire Sorcerer?!" said Layla. "Yep, and her flip effect activates which lets me select two cards from my hand and banishing them from play to inflict 800 Points of damage to you two" Fire Sorcerer inflicts 800 Points of damage to both Layla and Yuya. they both remain 3200 Life Points.

"Alright, so you like activating monster's special abilities huh? Since my Snow Fairy destroyed your monster, Snow Fairy Inflicts 400 points of damage to you thanks to her ability!" Snow Fairy attacks and inflicts 400 Points of damage to Sabine, she remains 3600 Life Points. "So this time, i'll be playing a face-down and end my turn" Layla plays a face-down. "Okay then" Sabine draws one card. "I play my Spellcaster's Apprentice in attack mode!" Sabine summoned Spellcaster's Apprentice in attack mode with 1900 attack points. "1900 points?" said Yuya. "That's right, enough to defeat your friend's Snow Fairy. Now, Spellcaster's Apprentice, defrost that Snow Fairy!" Spellcaster's Apprentice attacks Snow Fairy. "Sorry, Sabine, I play my trap card Fairy Mist, and it activates when you declare an attack on a Fairy-Type monster on my Snow Fairy, and it destroys your attacking monster and me and Yuya gain life points equal to the monster's level x100" Yuya and Layla's life points increased by 400 and they remain 3600 life points.

"Okay we'll see that, i'll end my turn with a face-down. You go on, kid" Sabine ends her turn. "I know what that face-down card was" Sabrina said in thought. "Alright Sabine, my turn" Yuya draws one card. "Did Yuya possibly drew the Pendulum Card?" Layla said in thought. "Hey, Yuya! Did you drew the Pendulum Cards yet? Sorry, i was just wondering" Sabine started chuckling. "Hey, knock it off!" Layla said to Sabine. "Oh, shut up, little girl" Sabine said to Layla. "So, Yuya is probably gonna do that Pendulum Summon by now, since he does, my face-down trap, Forbidden Summoner, it will stop his pathetic little Pendulum Summon" Sabine said in thought. "Yuya, don't trust her! I've been there before with that girl, last time i dueled her, i special summoned my monster-" Sabine interrupted Sabrina. "Shut up, Rebel Girl! If you sold me out about the thing what happens, you don't wanna know what happens, got it?" Sabine yelled at Sabrina.

"Go ahead, Yuya, Do the Pendulum Summon!" Sabine said to Yuya. "Don't trust her!" Sabrina said to Yuya then her head start to hurt. "Come on, Yuya, don't listen to that rebel and do the Pendulum Summon" Sabine said to Yuya. "Sabrina is trying to say something to me, is it true Sabine's face-down card is a trap? Or she's working for A.C.E. to trick me" Yuya said in thought, "I switch my Whip Snake to defense mode and end my turn" Whip Snake is switched to Defense Mode. "Wait, i thought you say he's gonna do the Pendulum Summon?" said Devin. "Yeah, it's suppose to work about my plan!" said Sabine. "Well it's my turn!" Devin draws one card.

"I sacrifice my Armed Samurai to Tribute Summon Warrior Prince!" Devin sacrificed his Armed Samurai-Ben Kei and Sabine's Spellcaster's Apprentice to tribute summon Warrior Prince with 2200 Attack Points. "Whoa, 2200 Attack Points?" said Yuya. "That's right, when my Warrior Prince attacks a Defense Mode monster you take damage equal to the differences" Devin said to Yuya when he told the ability of his Warrior Prince. "That's 1300!" said Yuya. "That's right! Now Warrior Prince, attack Whip Snake!" Warrior Prince destroyed Performapal Whip Snake, Yuya takes 1300 Points of Damage, he remains 2300 Life Points. "I'll be ending my turn" Devin ends his turn. "Alright, my turn!" Layla draws one card from her deck and it reveals to be Witch of the Black Forest.

"Alright now, i'll be playing Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" Layla summoned Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode with 1100 Attack Points. "Seriously? 1100 Attack Points?" said Sabine. "Oh really? With your life points wide open, my Snow Fairy attacks you directly!" Snow Fairy attacks Sabine directly. "Oh yeah, i play Battle Fader in Attack mode!" Battle Fader is summoned to the field with zero attack points. "No attack points?" Battle Fader negates the attack and ends Layla's battle phase. "What happened?" said Layla. "Haven't you heard? I can Special Summon Battle Fader when your monster is about to attack me directly negates your attack and ends your battle phase" Sabine said about Battle Fader's ability. "Alright, i'll be ending my turn!" Layla sets a face-down card. "Oh man, she still has that Forbidden Summoner trap card face-down, if Yuya did the Pendulum Summon, he'll be in deep trouble" Sabrina said in thought.

"Alright then, my turn! I activate the Silent Doom spell card, it lets me bring out a monster from my graveyard to my field in defense mode, and i choose my Spellcaster's Apprentice!" Sabine's Silent Doom spell card brings back her monster back on the field with zero defense points. "But she has zero defense points!" said Layla. "Oh really? perhaps i should summon out my Night-Light Magician in attack mode" Night-Light Magician is summoned to the field with zero attack points. "A monster with no attack points? Seriously Sabine?!" said Layla. "Oh yeah, but they wouldn't be here for long. Because my Level two Night-Light Magician tunes with my Level four Apprentice Magician to make a Synchro Summon! I Synchro Summon. Tempest Magician, rise!" Tempest Magician is Synchro Summoned with 2200 Attack Points.

"A Synchro Summon? Awesome!" said Layla. "Oh really, since my Tempest Magician is Synchro Summoned to the field, she gains a spell counter on her" Tempest Magician gains a Spell Counter. "A Spell Counter?" said Layla. "Oh yeah, now i activate my Tempest Magician's Ability, I can discard the number of my cards and my Magician gains a Spell Counter equal to the cards i discard" Sabine starts to discard two cards. "That's two of her cards!" said Sabrina. "Now her other ability activates, for each Spell Counter that is removed, you take 500 points of Damage for every spell counter removed!" Sabine explained Tempest Magician's ability. "That's all of those Spell Counters!" said Yuya. "That's right, you two will be taking 1500 Points of Damage!" Tempest Magician starts to inflict damage to both Yuya and Layla.

"Say bye bye to some of your life points! And now due to the effect of plain split, the damage goes both of you!" Tempest Magician is about to inflict damage to both Yuya and Layla. "Not so fast, Sabine! I play Half of the Battle, it lets us half the damage we take and you take damage equal to the damage we suppose to take" Both Yuya and Layla take 750 points of damage, Layla's life points remains 2850 and Yuya's Life Points remains 1550. Sabine remains 2100 Life Points and Devin Remains 2500 Life Points "You guys are lucky, this time its your move, Sakaki" Sabine ends her turn. "Alright, then, i draw!" Yuya drew Block Spider. "Come on Yuya, you have to trust me, don't do the Pendulum Summon" Sabrina said in thought. "Come on, Yuya do the Pendulum Summon" said Sabine. "Don't do it, Yuya, it's a trap!" said Sabrina. "That's it, Rebel Girl, after this duel, your gonna pay for this!" Sabine said to Sabrina. Yuya realized Sabine's face-down card is a trap card. "So Sabine's face-down is a trap card this whole time. That's Sabrina is trying to tell me" Yuya said in thought. "Do the Pendulum Summon!" said Sabine. "Not a chance! Sabrina is trying to tell me this whole time your face-down card is a trap!" Yuya said to Sabine. "Really?! That's it, rebel, don't even think about what it is or your gonna pay the price!" said Sabine.

"Thanks to Sabrina, i already figured it out" Yuya activates a Spell Card. "I'll be playing Night Beam, this Spell card can destroy 1 set Spell or Trap card you control and you can't activate it when it's targeted by this effect, so i'll be taking out Sabine's Face-Down trap!" Night Beam destroyed Sabine's Face-Down Trap card. "No! Now i can't stop your Pendulum Summon!" said Sabine. "That's right. Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare yourself for the amazing show of the Yuya Spectacular!" Yuya was announcing. "He's probably doing the Pendulum Summon now" said Sabrina. Both Sabrina and Layla are chanting "Pendulum" and started clapping. "Now, finally... I scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer and set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya set both Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale. Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appeared in the Pendulum Scale. "I can Pendulum summon monster between 2 and 7" The Yuya chanted. "Swing, Pendulum of souls! Draw of arc of light across the ether" chanted Yuya. "My monsters are ready. To swing into action!" A portal appears overhead and three rays of light burst through. Yuya Pendulum Summons Performapal Silver Claw with 1800 Attack Points, Performapal Kaleidoscrop with 100 Attack Points, and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with 2500 Attack points. "So this is the Pendulum Summon that Yuya beat The Sledgehammer with?" said Sabrina.

"So this the Pendulum Summon, is it, Devin?" said Sabine. "It is" said Devin. "Now, i play Performapal Kaleidoscorp's monster effect, it lets a Pendulum Summoned monster i control and it can attack once each, and i choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes now can attack multiple times because of Kaleidoscorp's monster effect. "Now, Odd-Eyes attacks Devin's Warrior Prince!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Warrior Prince. "Now, Odd-Eye's monster effect activates, when it attacks a level 5 or above monster you control, you take damage only doubled!" Devin takes 600 Points of Damage due to Odd-Eye's special ability. Devin remains 1900 life points. "And now, Odd-Eyes attacks again, but know it's attacking Tempest Magician!" Odd-Eyes attacks Tempest Magician. "And now the damage is doubled" Sabine remains 1500 Life Points. "And now, Odd-Eyes can attack you directly" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon direct attacks Devin and his life points remain zero. "Now i'll end my turn. And the turn goes to my friend, Layla Clairson" said Yuya. "Thank you very much, Yuya" Layla draws one card and it reveals to be her ace monster Athena. "Now my friends, i play my Monster Reborn Spell card, it lets me bring back a monster either in our Graveyard, so i'm bringing back your Fire Sorcerer!" Fire Sorcerer is Special Summoned from the Graveyard in attack mode with 1000 Attack Points. "Now for the big moment! I release your Fire Sorcerer and my Witch of the Black Forest. In order to Tribute Summon, my beautiful ace monster; Athena!" Sabine's Fire Sorcerer is sent back to Sabine's Graveyard and also Witch of the Black Forest is sent to Layla's Graveyard for a Tribute Summon of Layla's ace monster, Athena with 2600 Attack Points.

"Whoa. Athena?" said Sabrina. "That's right, first, my Snow Fairy since Snow Fairy is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters i control gains an additional 400 Attack Points thanks to her ability" Athena's Attack points became 3000. "Now! Snow Fairy, attack Battle Fader!" Snow Fairy attacks Battle Fader. "Snow Fairy's ability activates when she destroys a monster by battle and you take 400 points of damage" Snow Fairy inflicts 400 Points of Damage, Sabine remains 1500 Life Points. "And now, Athena attacks you directly!" Athena attacks Sabine directly and Sabine's Life Points remains zero, Yuya and Layla wins.

"That was fun, i mean, that was the first time i teamed up a friend in a tag team duel" said Layla. "I hope you have fun. but i have to ask them about this" Yuya walked to Devin and Sabine. "Devin, what's going on? What's with the thing with the scans and all that stuff? What were you guys doing?" Yuya asked both Devin and Sabine. "The A.C.E Agency War..." said Devin. "Huh? The A.C.E. Agency what now?" said Yuya. "The A.C.E. War, they were there" said Sabine. "Yuya, what are they talking about?" Layla asked Yuya. "Something about the A.C.E. Agency War" said Yuya. "International A.C.E. Agents?" said Sabrina. "Wait. You know about this?" Yuya asked Sabrina. "I can't tell you. I-I have to go!" Sabrina runs off. "Wait! Sabrina!" said Yuya. "Yuya. What's gonna happen?" Layla asked Yuya. "I don't know yet" said Yuya. Devin and Sabine left to go back to the A.C.E. secret hideout. "We're gonna find out about this, Devin?" Sabine asked Devin. "I don't know yet, Sabine" said Devin.  
The End.

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Olivia Holt/Sabrina Sparks

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia


	4. Friend or Foe

It starts at the day time, Devin and Sabine are talking to Yuya and Layla. "Okay, listen, for the last time, why are you with the enemy?" Devin said to Yuya and Layla. "Look, we don't know, we saw her at the park and she was all weak since some kind of incident happened" said Yuya. "What incident?" Sabine asked Yuya. "We don't know about this guys, okay!" said Yuya. "Yeah. Sabrina seems a nice person you know" said Layla. "You realize that she took something that doesn't belong to her" said Sabine. "I know, but she showed us the scans from Yuya's pendant" said Layla. "First off. That was my scans i did. Second off. She's a rebelle duelist" said Devin. "Okay, we already know about this. Let's go" said Layla. "Seriously, Layla?!" Yuya said to Layla. They both leave. "Alright, so this "Rebelle" Duelist stole from us. according to Sabrina's profile, she goes the Leo Institute of Dueling, but we don't go there" said Sabine. "Your right, Sabine. We can't spy on her because we don't go to the L.I.D. school. We know an agent who goes to the Leo Institute of Dueling" said Devin. "Yeah, we'll send Thomas to spy on that rebel. So we'll get answers from her" said Sabine. "Alright, let's go" said Devin. They walked to the secret hideout.

At Sabrina's apartment, Sabrina looked on her heart-shaped locket with a picture of her when she was younger and also Sabrina's Mother was in that picture from her locket. The flashback starts where Sabrina got separated. "Sabrina, i promise, i will find you!" said Sabrina's mother. The flashback ends. "Mom... I will never stop looking 'till i found you" Sabrina said in thought. Sabrina walks out of her apartment and starts heading to Leo Duel School. At the Leo Institute. "Alright Thomas, are you ready?" Devin said on the walkie-talkie. "I'm ready Devin" said Thomas. He walks in the Leo Duel School and started spying on Sabrina. "So this is the rebelle duelist that Devin's talking about" said Thomas. He started looking at her and finding out what is she gonna do with the scans of Yuya's Pendulum Pendant, "Alright, rebel, what are you up too?" said Thomas. A moment later after the duel school. Sabrina is walking back to her apartment and Thomas was following her. "I know your following me" Sabrina said to Thomas. "Oh really?" said Thomas. "Yeah, i know you were spying on me. You see, i'm not that gullible, Thomas Collins a.k.a the A.C.E. Agent!" Sabrina said to Thomas. "Oh yeah, rebel? Since you took something from us that doesn't belong to you. Now give it back or else" said Thomas. "Ha! Or else? How about a duel? If i win, i wouldn't give you the scans, and if you win, i'll take it to you without a fight. Got it? That's the deal" said Sabrina. "Alright, agreed" Thomas agreed with Sabrina about the deal. The duel disks activated and they start out with 4000 Life Points. "Let's duel!" said both Sabrina and Thomas.

Devin and Sabine are walking with Yuya and Layla to show them something. "Alright, listen, we have to find out about Sabrina about her, okay?" said Devin. "Really? Did you know a spy or something?" said Layla. "Yeah and look at that" said Devin. "Huh? Look, it's Sabrina. And... That other guy" said Yuya. "His name's Thomas Collins, he's one of us, an Ace Agent" said Devin. "So that was a spy?" said Yuya. "Yeah, he also goes to the Leo Institute of Dueling" said Sabine. "So what's up with the duel?" said Layla. "You'll see" said Sabine. "Alright, i'm going first *Draws one card* I'll play Rebelle Fairy in attack mode!" Sabrina summons Rebelle Fairy in attack mode with 1900 Attack Points. "Wait, so she specializes Rebel cards or something?" said Layla. "They're called Rebelle, Clairson, they're a Light Attribute female cards, their type is either Fairy, Spellcaster, or Warrior, they're in the color pink also" said Sabine. "Now, i'll be placing one card face-down and end my turn, your turn, Thomas" Sabrina ends her turn, the turn goes to Thomas. "Alright my turn! *Draws one card* I'll be setting a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn" Thomas sets a face-down defense mode monster and the turn goes to Sabrina. "Oh really? *Draws one card* Since you have a defense mode monster your toast. When my Rebelle Fairy attacks a defense mode monster, the difference you take is damage equal to the difference with your monster's defense points and my monster's attack points. Now! Rebelle Fairy, attack that face-down card with Rebelle Slash!" Sabrina's Rebelle Fairy attacks Thomas' face-down monster and it reveals to be a flip effect monster known as Flame Hedgehog with 800 Defense Points. "Congrats, rebel, you activate my Flame Hedgehog's flip effect which inflicts 1200 Points of Damage to your life points!" Thomas' Flame Hedgehog inflicts 1200 Points of damage to Sabrina. Sabrina's Life Points remains 2800. Rebelle Fairy destroys Flame Hedgehog, Thomas' Life points remains 2900. "I end my turn with a face-down, your move" said Sabrina. "This is the first time we seen Sabrina duel someone. Sabine, do you know her?" said Layla. "It's a long story" said Sabine.

The duel continues between Sabrina and Thomas. "What you mean it's a long story?" Yuya asked Sabine. "Alright. I'll tell you. I've known that rebel since she started stealing from us" said Sabine. "No wonder you targeting her" said Yuya. Back to the duel. "My turn *draws one card* I play Fire Magician in attack mode!" Thomas summoned Fire Magician in attack mode with 1500 Attack points. "Since my Fire Magician is summoned, i can summon another one, like Laval Volcano Handmaiden!" Thomas special summoned Laval Volcano Handmaiden to the field in attack mode with 100 Attack Points. "A Tuner Monster?!" said Yuya. "That's right. Thomas goes to the Leo Institute of Dueling, in the Synchro Course" said Devin. "Exactly" said Layla. "Alright, my Level 1 Volcano Handmaiden tunes with my Fire Magician to Synchro Summon my powerful monster!" said Thomas when he's doing a Synchro Summon. "Prepare to meet your defeat, rebel! I Synchro Summon, Laval Dual Slasher!" Laval Dual Slasher is Synchro Summoned to the field with 2400 attack points. "Whoa, a Synchro Summon of a level 5 monster" said Layla. "Now, my Laval Dual Slasher attacks your Rebelle Fairy!" Laval Dual Slasher attacks Rebelle Fairy.

"Sorry, Tom. I activate the trap card Rebelle Confusion! It activates when you declare an attack on a Rebelle monster i control, and it negates the attack and it bounces right back to you!" said Sabrina when she explains the effect of her Trap Card. The eyes of Laval Dual Slasher turned Pink and it hits Thomas. He remains 500 Life Points. "Now it's my turn, isn't it? I draw!" Sabrina draws one card. "Now. Rebelle Fairy, attack him directly!" Rebelle Fairy attacks Thomas directly. His life points goes down to zero. Sabrina wins. "Thank you very much" Sabrina walks away. "Wait, Sabrina!" Yuya runs to Sabrina and she stopped walking. "Why are the A.C.E. People after me? Why do they have the scans of their pendulum?" said Yuya. "They were thinking your the one" said Sabrina. "Wait, he's the one?" said Layla. "Gotta go" Sabrina gets in her motorcycle and rides back to the apartments. "What does it means?" said Yuya. "We better go. Sabine, let's go" said Devin. Devin and Sabine ride to their motorcycle. "Wait! What does she mean i'm the one!?" Yuya said to both of the agents. Layla became worried about him, and Yuya was thinking about what Sabrina said.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia

Jason Griffith/Thomas Collins

Olivia Holt/Sabrina Sparks

Eva Bella/Young Sabrina

Danielle Fishel/Rena Sparks


	5. Twist of Fate

It begins at Layla's House. Layla is thinking about her childhood friend by looking at her picture of her and her friend from her childhood. Then she sees a moving truck right across the street, then a man and a woman gets off of the moving truck. "Could it be?" Layla said in thought. Then she notices a girl gets off of a moving truck which turns out to be Layla's childhood friend, Layla became happy with glee. "Mom! Mom! It's Frita!" Layla started running towards to her mother. "What is it, Layla?" said Janelle. "You know my childhood friend Frita right?" Layla asked Janelle. "Yeah. Why?" said Janelle. "Frita is here in Paradise City, she moved here!" Layla became happy with glee. "I've better tell Yuya about this!" said Layla. "Wait! First, you have to go help me with your little sister, Kara for a little bit" said Janelle. "Come on Mom, She's 10 years old" said Layla. "I'm not gonna bond with Kara by myself. You can help me, but it will be in 5 Minutes. Okay?" said Janelle. "Okay. Maybe i'll tell Yuya later" said Layla.

A moment later, Yuya left the house and he notices Layla running towards him. "Yuya! Listen to this! You know about the mentioning about my friend Frita?" Layla said to Yuya. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Yuya said to Layla. "Frita is here in Paradise City! She moved here from my old hometown!" said Layla. "Okay, calm down, just relax. Did you actually see Frita?" Yuya said to Layla. "Yes. Okay, maybe i should see Frita, but i left the house because my Mom gave me 5 dollars to get out of the house" said Layla. "Okay. I know you always miss her, but since you moved her, you've probably started seeing her around" said Yuya. "Your right. Maybe I've been seeing thing. Or maybe it's true that Frita moved" said Layla. "Okay. It's Sunday, and you probably have to relax. Alright, Let's go for a walk, 'kay?" said Yuya. Layla nods yes and they started walking at the park. "I've met Frita since we were 7-years-old. We both have the best friend necklace shape as a heart. But we have the half of it" said Layla. "Wait. Why did you move here then?" Yuya asked Layla. "Well it's a long story" Layla tripped on a leg. "Layla, are you okay?" Said Yuya. "Yeah. I fell" said Layla. "hey guys, what's up?" Said Sabine. "Sabine? What are you doing here?" Said Yuya.

"Devin wants to see you. And Layla, sorry about tripping you" said Sabine. "It's okay" said Layla. "Wait, what do you mean Devin wanted to see us?" Said Yuya. "He just wanted to see you guys" said Sabine. "So, where is he?" Said Layla. "He's here. Hey Devin, come here!" Said Sabine. Devin came. "Hey guys" said Devin. "Hey Devin. So why do you wanted to see us?" said Yuya. "I was just wondering... How you and Layla met?" said Devin. "It's a long story. We've known each other in seven weeks, but it's a long story" said Yuya. "It is. But i'll tell you guys about how me and Yuya met, also how i met my childhood friend" said Layla. "Alright, Clairson. Tell us" said Sabine. They sat in a bench. "Alright, when i was seven years old *Flashback starts* I use to play in the playground all the time at my old hometown. But i was getting lonely and have no one to play" said Layla in voice over. A 7-year-old Layla is looking down sitting on the swing, then a young girl with braids walked up to Layla. "Hi. Wanna play with me?" said 7-year-old Frita. "Okay. Oh yeah, my name's Layla" 7-year-old Layla greeted young Frita. "I'm Frita. Nice to meet you. Let's play!" said 7-year-old Frita. They started playing each other and hanging out. "We were playing alot and we get along real well. So we became best friends" Layla said in voice over.

Three years later at the flashback, Ten-year-old Layla walked into 10-year-old Frita's house. "Then we were ten, we started dueling each other" said Layla in voice over. "Hey Layla, do you wanna duel?" said 10-year-old Frita. "Okay, but i heard about dueling, but i don't have a deck or anything" said 10-year-old Layla. "Here, i have to give it too you, but i have to teach you have to duel, 'kay?" said 10-year-old Frita when she gave 10-year-old Layla a duel disk and a deck. "Wow, thanks Frita" Layla thanked Frita. They started dueling. "Frita and I like dueling, but she won three times with her Xyz monster, Angel Warrior Pheonix" said Layla in voice over. Two years later at Layla's 12th Birthday. "Two years later, I was turning 12 years old, but it was the best birthday ever" said Layla in voice over. Layla was excited to see Frita coming over. "Mom, Dad, i'm so excited to see Frita. I can't wait for it" said 12-year-old Layla. "It's okay, don't get all rowdy" said Janelle. The doorbell rang. "It's Frita! Daddy, open the door!" said 12-year-old Layla. "Okay, Layla, don't get too excited" said Matt. He opens the door and it turns out to be Frita with her mother. "Hi Frita, hi Mrs. Alvarez" said 12-year-old Layla.

"Hi, Layla. I've got you a present" said 12-year-old Frita. "What is it, what is it?" said 12-year-old Layla. Frita gave Layla the present and she got is a half of a best friend's Necklace. "Wow, a half of a best friends necklace" said 12-year-old Layla. "Yeah, it's a token of our friendship" 12-year-old Frita shows that Frita the wearing the half, 12-year-old Layla puts on her necklace. "Thank you Frita, i'll always wear this necklace all the time" said 12-year-old Layla. "This necklace is like a part of me, it was my birthday present when i was turning 12, it was the best birthday present ever" said Layla in voice over. Flashback ends. "Wow, so you had some pretty good times with your best friend" said Yuya. "Yeah, but unfortunately three months ago, my mom and dad are divorced. but two months ago, my mom told me about the good news" The flashback starts, at Layla's house, she meets up with her Mother. "Oh hi Layla, I've got some good news" said Janelle. "What is it?" said Layla. "Well, the good news is, I've got a new job as a classroom aide" said Janelle. "Cool, where is it at?" said Layla. "It's at You Show Duel School, but it's in Paradise City. We have to move there" said Janelle.

Layla looks disappointed. "Oh, maybe i'll tell Frita about this. I have to go mom" said Layla. She walks to Frita's house. "I was disappointed when my mom told me we have to move to Miami City. But at Frita's house to tell her that i'm moving" said Layla in voice over. "Your moving? Why?" said Frita. "My mom's job is so far away to Paradise City, but i have to move there. I'm sorry, Frita" said Layla. "It's okay, i'll remember you, but i'll miss you" "I'll miss you too" Said Frita then Layla. They hugged then stopped. "Here, i want you to have this" Frita gives Layla a Monster card. "But that's Athena. That's one of your strongest monsters" said Layla. It was, but now it belongs to you, to remember me, as your ace monster, take good care of this card" said Frita. She gave Layla the Athena card. "Should i move to Paradise City?" said Layla. "Yes" Frita nodded. A moment later. Layla got back home from Frita's. "Mom. I'm ready to go" said Layla. "Okay, we have to move until tomorrow" said Janelle. "Oh, I've got you a surprise" said Janelle. "What is it?" said Layla. Janelle showed Layla a Norwich Terrier puppy. Layla became happy. "Oh my gosh. A puppy? how did you get her?" said Layla. "I've went to the animal shelter to get you a puppy to cheer you up, so I've go you a puppy" said Janelle. "She's so cute. I'll call her Miki" said Layla, Janelle spends some time with Layla and her new puppy Miki. Layla nods. On the next day. "On the next day, we're now moving to Paradise City" said Layla in voice over. Layla waved goodbye to Frita, also Frita. "Bye Frita. I'll miss you" said Layla. The moving truck takes off.

The flashback ends. "That sounds sad. You had to move to Paradise City?" said Yuya. "Yeah" said Layla. "Wait, how did you two met?" said Sabine. "I'm getting to it, Sabine. Okay *Flashback Starts* So Mom and I are finally here in Paradise City" said Layla in voice over. Layla and her mom got out of the moving truck. "Okay, Layla, we're here" said Janelle. "Mom, I need to talk to you" said Layla. "What is it?" Janelle asked Layla. "I miss Frita, but once she gave me this card to remember her which is her card Athena. But what if i forget about Frita?" said Layla. "Layla, listen. Maybe you'll see Frita someday" said Janelle. "Thanks mom" said Layla. A moment later at inside of Layla and her mom's new house, they started unpacking stuff. "Hey Mom, i gotta go outside" said Layla. She walks outside and she heads towards to the fence.

"I had to go to the fence to check you my neighbor's backyard and checking it out" said Layla in voice over. Yuya started to walk towards the fence also. "Since i heard about the new neighbors, i had to check it out also" said Yuya in voice over. They both jumped up the fence from the bench and see each other but they both got startled, Layla jumped down from the bench and Yuya fell over. "Sorry!" said Layla. "Layla, come inside" said Janelle. Layla walked inside. "So what's up?" said Layla. "Here's some news. Since i was the duel school's classroom aide couple days ago, i enrolled you to You Show Duel School couple days ago back then, and also i enrolled you to the Miami Second Middle School since your in the eight grade" said Janelle. "Cool. But, what about my old school, Frita, and the others?" said Layla. "Layla it's okay. There's no need to worry" said Janelle. "Thanks mom" said Layla. On the next day, Layla and her Janelle were walking to You Show Duel School. "On the next day, me and my mom were heading to You Show Duel School, until we met the principal of You Show Duel School which is Zuzu's dad, Skip Boyle" said Layla in voice over.

"Hi, welcome to You Show Duel School, My name's Skip Boyle, i'm the principal here" said Skip. "Hi, my name's Janelle, i'm the new duel school's aide. And this is Layla, my daughter who is enrolled her" Janelle introduced Skip to Layla. "Hi, there, Layla. Nice to meet you. Okay, i'll show you around" said Skip. A moment later. "After Principal Boyle showed me and my Mom around. We've met the students, like, Yuya's friends" said Layla in voice over. "Okay, Layla, this is Gong, Yuya, Ally, Fredrick, Tate, Allie, and that's my daughter, Zuzu" Skip introduced Layla to his students. "Hi guys, what's up?" said Layla. Layla recognized Yuya from yesterday. "Then, i recognized Yuya from yesterday, when we both got startled" said Layla in voice over. A moment later Layla was walking around somewhere, then she over heard Janelle and Skip talking. "Then, I've over heard, my Mom and Skip talking about something, She probably recognized Yuya on television when he dueled that champion. She was saying Yuya should duel me" said Layla. the flashback ends. "Wait, so that's why? It's because your Mom recognized me?" said Yuya. "Yeah, but i don't like arguing with my friends" said Layla. "Okay, i'll forgive you Layla" said Yuya. "Okay, where were we? Oh yeah *Flashback starts* It starts at some duel arena inside of You Show Duel School, but I've been dueling Yuya" said Layla in voice over. "Okay, Yuya, Layla, ready?" said Skip. "Hit me with your best shot" said Layla. Skip pressed the button and the computer action field spell known as Spellcaster's Fort. The solid vision starts to set the action field spell. "Unfortunately, i don't have a clue about action duels, which is very confusing for me" said Layla in voice over. "What the what?! How did it change that way?!" said Layla. "Relax. It's just the action field spell, the solid vision did it" said Yuya. "Oh. I had no idea about this" said Layla. "You'll be okay, just try new things. Just follow my lead" said Yuya. The duel disks are activated. They did the chant about action duels, all Action Cards are spread around the action field area. "Let's Duel!" said both Yuya and Layla when they started out with 4000 Life Points.

"I'll be doing the first move. *Draws one card* I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode!" Yuya summons Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode with 800 attack points, Yuya rides on Hip Hippo. "Since i can't attack during the first turn, i'll end my turn" While riding on Hip Hippo, Hip Hippo starts running. "Hey! *Starts running* Okay, my turn *draws one card* I'll play Graceful Charity! *stops running* I can draw three cards then discard two cards from my hand" Layla draws three cards then discard two cards. "Since i drew Mystic Angel by a Spell, Trap, or monster effect, i can summon her to the field!" Layla special summons Mystic Angel in attack mode with 1500 Attack Points. "But my angel wouldn't be here for long, because i'm releasing her to Tribute Summon Mystic Girl!" Layla tributes her Mystic Angel to Tribute Summon Mystic Girl with 2000 attack points. "Alright now, Mystic Girl, attack Hip Hippo with Mystic Lightning!" Mystic Girl attacks Yuya's Performapal Hip Hippo with Mystic Lightning. Yuya gets the Action card. "I activate the Action Spell Evasion, this card can negate your attack, Rolling Hippo!" Yuya and Hip Hippo dodged the attack. "What the- Okay, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Layla ends her turn with a face-down spell or trap. "Okay, my turn! *Draws one card* I summon out Performepal Silver Claw in attack mode!" Yuya summoned Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode with 1800 Attack Points. "Wait, but that's not enough to attack Mystic Girl" said Layla. "Yes, but first, i'll activate the Spell card, Silver Claw Slash! When i have Silver Claw on my side of the field, this card can cut half of your monster's attack points and the effect is negated until the end of this turn" Yuya activates the spell card and it cuts Mystic Girl's attack points in half into 1000 attack points. "Now, Silver Claw, attack Mystic Girl!" Silver Claw attacks Mystic Girl, and Layla takes 800 points of damage. She remains 3200 life points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Yuya ends his turn with a face-down spell/trap.

"Okay, my turn! *Draws one card* First, i'll play Marie the Fallen One's effect from the Graveyard, she lets me gain 200 Life Points for each Standby Phase" Marie appears on the field and Layla gains 200 Life Points. Layla remains 3400 Life Points. Marie disappears. "Now from my hand, i'll summon Fire Princess in attack mode!" Layla summons Fire Princess in attack mode with 1300 attack points. "Only 1300 attack points?" said Yuya. "I know that, but i reveal my Trap Card, it's something i like to call Reinforcements. It let's a monster gain 500 Attack Points, and i'll give it to Fire Princess!" Fire Princess' attack points became 1800. "Now she has the same attack points as Silver Claw" said Yuya. "Yeah, but i'm not aiming for Silver Claw. Fire Princess, attack Performapal Hip Hippo!" Fire Princess attacks Hip Hippo, Yuya takes 1000 Points of Damage, he remains 3000 Life Points. "Oh man, are you okay?" Layla said to Yuya. Yuya started laughing. Layla notices Yuya was laughing. Then Yuya stopped. "Okay, that was nice" said Yuya. "How, you took 1000 points of damage" said Layla. "Yeah, but this duel's gonna be fun" said Yuya. "Okay, I'll play the spell card Scapegoat, it let's me summon four Sheep Tokens on my field in defense mode *four sheep tokens appear on the field with zero defense points* i'll end my turn, and the effect of Reinforcements wares off" said Layla. "Okay, my turn! I draw!" Yuya notices he has Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his hand "Alright, i'll play, the Performapal Recall spell card! It let's me return one Performapal monster on my field back to my hand" Yuya returns Silver Claw to his hand. "Alright. Do you wanna see a Pendulum Summon?" Yuya said to Layla. "Okay, hit me with your best shot!" said Layla. "Alright now. I, Scale one Stargazer Magician, and Scale eight, Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya sets both of his Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum zone. Stargazer and Timegazer appear on the Pendulum Zone on the field. "Now i can summon many monsters between two and seven" Yuya started chanting "Swing, Pendulum of souls! Draw of arc of light across the ether" chanted Yuya. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A beam of light appears. "Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Sword Fish, and finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya Pendulum Summoned his three monsters and Whip Snake with 1700, Sword Fish with 600, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with 2500 attack points.

Layla was amazed when she saw the Pendulum Summon. "Okay, can i crack-up now?" said Layla. "I can tell your amazed, but it's probably your first time seeing the Pendulum Summon" said Yuya. "Yeah, it is" said Layla. "Alright now. Performapal Sword Fish attack the first sheep token!" Sword Fish destroyed the first sheep token. "Whip Snake attacks the second one" Whip Snake attacks the second sheep token. "And now Odd-Eyes attacks the third sheep token!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroyed the third sheep token. "That ends my turn" Yuya ends his turn. "Okay, my turn! *Draws one card* But i still gain 200 Life Points thanks to my good friend Marie *remains 3600* Since Fire Princess is on the field, her ability activates. Since my life points increased, you take 500 Points of Damage" Fire Princess inflicts 500 Life Points to Yuya, he remains 2500 life points. "Now i activate the spell card Monster Reborn, with it, i can bring back Mystic Angel from my Graveyard" Mystic Angel is summoned from the Graveyard with 1500 Attack Points. "Now, i release both Fire Princess and Mystic Angel! In order to Tribute Summon my ace monster! Here comes, Athena!" Layla tribute summoned Athena with 2600 Attack Points. "And now, Athena, attack Performapal Sword Fish!" Athena attacks Sword Fish. Yuya remains 500 Life Points. "My bad! Okay, i'll end my turn" said Layla. "It's okay" said Yuya. "Okay my turn, i draw!" Yuya draws one card. he spots an action card, he picks it up. and activates it. "I activate the action spell, Nanana! It can increase the attack points of a level 7 monster by 700 until the end of this turn. And i choose, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes' attack points became 3200. "Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Athena with Strike Burst of Spirals!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks and destroys Athena. Layla remains 2400 Life Points. "Alright now, Whip Snake, attack the last sheep token" Whip Snake attacks. "Now for the last part of this attack. I activate the trap Strike Slash, When the attacking monster attacks a defense mode monster it gains 700 Attack points when it attacks the defense mode monster you take damage equal to the difference" Whip Snake's attack points became 2400 and it destroys the sheep token. Layla's Life Points became zero. Yuya is the winner. the action field spell wears off.

"Okay, that was really fun, but i was so close" said Layla. "Yes it is" said Yuya. He helps Layla up. "It was fun, but i have no clue about action duels" said Layla. "Wait, you don't know about it?" said Yuya. "Yeah, you see, i moved to Paradise City from my old hometown because my mom is a class aide here at You Show Duel School, and since she got the job, she enrolled me here" said Layla. "Well, it's alright, but i can help you with action duels, 'kay?" said Yuya. "Okay" "My name's Yuya by the way" Yuya introduced himself to Layla. "Layla" Layla also introduced herself to Yuya. Yuya walks back to the room. "Maybe we should hangout sometime" said Yuya. "Okay" Layla started walking with Yuya. The flashback ends. "And that's is the story how me and Yuya met" said Layla. "Wow, okay, it's pretty long but since she moved here in Miami City, you were helping her out with action duels" said Devin. "Yeah, but until we met you guys, then Sabrina, but maybe she'll join us" said Yuya. "Actually, she's not gonna join you guys" said Devin. "Wait, why not?" said Yuya. "It's because Sabrina is a student of Leo Institute of Dueling, kid" said Sabine. "Okay, so now we know about Sabrina, so what's up?" said Yuya. "Since Layla's here, i've got her a little surprise. Here" Sabine gives Layla two Pendulum cards known as Sapphire Blue Butterfly and Butterfly Fairy Melise. "Pendulum cards?" said Yuya. "Yeah, it's for Layla. I figured she saw the Pendulum Summon, i decided to give her two Pendulum Cards. And Sakaki, don't get upset, alright?" said Sabine. "Okay, Sabine, maybe i can teach Layla how to perform a Pendulum Summon" said Yuya. "Yeah, just like this, Scale one Sapphire Blue Butterfly and Scale eight Butterfly Fairy Melise, same as Stargazer and Timegazer" said Sabine. "Of course. Wait, what's my mom gonna say? What's Frita gonna say, well Frita's here since she moved to Miami City" "Layla, calm down, there's no need to worry" said Yuya. "Alright, thanks, Yuya" Layla thanked Yuya. "Okay, we have to go, Sabine let's take off" said Devin. Devin and Sabine leaves. "So are you coming with me?" said Yuya. "Um, sure" Layla started walking back home with Yuya.

THE END

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Tom Wayland/Skip Boyle

Leigh Allyn Baker/Janelle Clairson

Zoe Martin/Frita Alverez

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia


	6. Duel to Memory Lane

It starts at Layla's house, Yuya, Zuzu, and Layla are hanging out together. "Alright guys, i'm almost ready to go" said Layla. "Yeah, but, you still need to practice your Pendulum Summon" said Zuzu. "Yeah, since Sabine gave them to me, Yuya lets me learn" said Layla. "Oh yeah, you've been wondering how I've got my Pendulum cards, aren't you, Layla?" Yuya said to Layla. Layla nods. "Okay, since I was dueling the Sledgehammer, he attacked Odd-Eyes since it was a monster card back then-" Miki grabs Yuya's deck box. "Hey, Miki!" said Layla. "What the- Miki, give it back!" Yuya, Zuzu, and Layla started Chasing Miki at the backyard. "Come back here!" Yuya slipped on the tall-sticks and was knocked out. "Yuya!" Zuzu noticed that Yuya was knocked out. "Is he okay?" said Layla. "It's okay, Layla, go get Miki and get Yuya's deck box" said Zuzu. Layla nods then started chasing Miki. Yuya started waking up. "Are you okay, Yuya?" Zuzu said to Yuya. "Yeah, i'm okay. And one thing, who are you? and who's Yuya?" Yuya said to Zuzu. Zuzu was shocked that Yuya lost his memory.

At the backyard. Layla returns and has Yuya's deck box and Miki. "What happened, Zuzu?" Layla said Zuzu. "Yuya lost his memory" said Zuzu. "Oh man, Yuya are you okay?" Layla said to Yuya. "Who's Yuya?" said Yuya. Layla sets down Yuya's deck box and puts Miki inside of her house. "Alright, Zuzu, what should we do?" Layla said to Zuzu. "Since Yuya hit his head when we went after Miki" said Zuzu. Yuya wandered off and left the house while Zuzu and Layla are talking about what happened. "Yeah, and maybe we should jog Yuya's memory when his friends like us are always on his side" said Layla. Zuzu and Layla found Yuya missing. "What the? Where's Yuya?" said Zuzu. "We have to find him" said Layla. "Alright, Layla, let's go" Zuzu and Layla takes off, and started searching for Yuya, "Okay, we can't look for Yuya, but I've known an person who knows" said Layla. "Who is it?" said Zuzu. "Remember the guy who dueled Sabrina?" said Layla. "Wait a minute, you mean someone else?" said Zuzu.

A moment later, at the city, Yuya was walking around. "I have no idea what happened and who are these girls who are talking to me, but i just don't know" Yuya bumps into Sylvio. "Hey! Huh? Yuya Sakaki? What are you doing here?" Sylvio said to Yuya. "Are you talking to me?" said Yuya. "Don't play dumb with me, I know your gonna duel me" said Silvio. "Duel you? No, look I have no idea what just happened, alright, sir" said Yuya. "I said, don't act all dumb" Silvio knows that Yuya doesn't remember anything. "Wait, so you don't remember anything?" Sylvio said to Yuya. "Yep, that's pretty much it" said Yuya. "Oh really? I've known you as an L.I.D. Student" said Silvio. "L.I.D.? What does that mean?" said Yuya. "L.I.D. is stand for Leo Institution of Dueling. Follow me" Sylvio said to Yuya. They head to the L.I.D. School. A moment later at outside of the A.C.E. Agency base, Zuzu and Layla are talking to Thomas "Wait, so you want me to look for Yuya?" said Thomas. "Yeah, Yuya lost his memory after he hit his head, now he wandered off" said Zuzu. "Alright, i'll help you. But I'll do this with the help of Buster" Thomas said to Zuzu and Layla. "Who's Buster?" said Layla. Thomas whistles to call out Buster, a German Sheppard Dog. "That's Buster. He's an A.C.E. Agent canine who's with me" Thomas introduced Zuzu and Layla to Buster. "Whoa, that's a German Sheppard" said Layla. "Yep. Do you have a scent to keep track of Yuya?" Thomas said to Layla. "Yeah, I've got Yuya's deck box. Here" Layla shows Thomas Yuya's deck box. "Buster, I want you to look for Yuya, here" Thomas said to Buster. Buster started sniffing Yuya's deck box and he started running. "There he goes" said Thomas. "Let's go!" said Zuzu. They started running after Buster.

At the city, Buster found the L.I.D. School, he started barking. "Looks like Buster found where Yuya's at" said Thomas. "Wait a minute, he's at the L.I.D. School?!" said Zuzu. "Relax, remember, i'm an L.I.D. student there. Let's go" Thomas, Zuzu, Layla, and Buster started walking inside of the L.I.D. School. A moment later, Sylvio was talking to Yuya. "So this time, my friend, do you really wanna join?" said Sylvio. "Well, i haven't decided yet" said Yuya. The gang found Yuya and Sylvio. "Yuya!" Zuzu and the others found Yuya. "What's going on, Silvio?" Thomas said to Sylvio. "Thomas, hello there, you've brought two You Show Duel School students and you brought Buster too" said Sylvio. Buster started barking at Sylvio. "Whoa, easy there, boy" said Sylvio. "That's it, Sylvio, you and me should have a duel!" Zuzu said to Sylvio. "No, Zuzu. Maybe I should duel him" said Layla. "But, Layla" said Zuzu. "Trust me, Yuya taught me everything about the Pendulum cards" Layla said to Zuzu. "You want to duel me? No thank you, let my new friend duel you" said Sylvio. "Wait, I have to Duel Yuya?!" said Layla. "Yeah, and if you win, you'll have him back, and if he wins, he'll stay" said Sylvio. "Alright then, let's do this" said Layla.

At the duel arena in the L.I.D. School, Layla and Yuya are set. The action field spell known as Sky-Star City, the solid vision sets the action field spell at the duel arena. "Whoa, now that's a sunny city" said Layla. Thomas notices something on Yuya. "What do we have here?" Thomas said in thought. "Let's duel!" said both Layla and Yuya. The Action cards are spread around the area. "I'll be doing the first move *draws one card* First i'll activate a little spell card i like to call Graceful Charity! It let's me draw three cards but i have to discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard" After Layla drew two cards, she discard two cards. "First i'll summon, Fire Princess!" Layla summons Fire Princess in Attack Mode with 1300 Attack Points. "I'll end my turn, your move" Layla ends her turn, the turn goes to Yuya. "Alright, I draw! *Draws one card* I summon Performapal Whip Snake" Yuya summoned Performapal Whip Snake with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, Whip Snake, Distinguish that Fire Princess!" Yuya's Whip Snake declares an attack. "Layla started running and gets the action card when it's on the floor. "Oh yeah, this time, i play the action spell, Evasion! It negates the attack" The attack was negated. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Yuya ends his turn. "Alright then *draws one card* First, i'll play Marie the Fallen One's ability from the Graveyard *Marie appears* As long she's in my Graveyard, i gain 200 Life Points for each Standby Phases" Layla's life points remains 4200. Marie goes back to the Graveyard. "Now Fire Princess' ability activates, since my Life Points increased, you take 500 points of damage" Yuya's life points remains 3500. "Now, i'll summon Snow Fairy!" Layla summons Snow Fairy in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points.

"Now, I activate the equip spell, Fairy Wing! I can equip it to a Fairy-Type monster like Snow Fairy, and it gains 400 Attack Points!" Snow Fairy's attack points became 2100. "Now, Snow Fairy, attack Performapal Whip Snake!" Snow Fairy attacks Performapal Whip Snake and destroys it. Yuya's Life points remains 3100. "I activate Snow Fairy's effect, since she destroyed your monster, you take 400 Points of Damage!" Snow Fairy uses her icy power and inflicts 400 points of damage to Yuya, he remains 2700. "Now, i'll end my turn" Layla ends her turn and the turn goes to Yuya. "Now, my turn!" Silvio notices Yuya has Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his hand. "Now Yuya, try scale one Stargazer Magician and Scale eight Timegazer Magician and set the Pendulum scale" Silvio said on the mic on Yuya's mic. "Wait a minute, Yuya has a mic in his ear! Layla, Silvio is talking to Yuya into winning this duel!" Thomas said to Layla. "What?!" said Layla. "Now, I use scale one Stargazer Magician, and Scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya sets both his Pendulum monsters by scale one and scale eight. "Now i can summon monsters between two and seven" said Yuya. "Pendulum Summon. Come forth my monsters!" A light of beam appeared. He Pendulum Summoned Performapal Trampolynx, Performapal Silver Claw, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "No way... This can't be happening" said Layla. "Now, Odd-Eyes, attack Snow Fairy!" Odd-Eyes attacks Snow Fairy and destroys her, Layla remains 3800 life points. "And Silver Claw, attack Fire Princess!" Silver Claw attacks Fire Princess and destroys her, Layla remains 3300 life points. "Now, i'll end my turn" Yuya ends his turn and the turn goes to Layla. "Now, it's my turn!" Layla draws one card, she realize she drew Butterfly Fairy Melise and she has Sapphire Blue Butterfly in her hand. "The Pendulum cards are in my hand" Layla said in thought. "She has two Pendulum cards in her hand what Sabine gave her" said Zuzu. "Alright, I'll use scale one Sapphire Blue Butterfly and scale eight Butterfly Fairy Melise and set the Pendulum Scale" Layla set both her Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Scale, they appeared. "Now i can summon multiple monsters between two and seven!" Layla explains the summon. "Pendulum Summon, come forth my monsters!" A light of beam appears. Layla Pendulum Summons Freya, Spirit of Victory with 100 Defense Points, Fencing Fire Ferret with 1700 Attack Points, and her ace monster Athena with 2600 Attack Points.

The gang were amazed. "That is the first time I've seen Layla did a Pendulum Summon" said Zuzu. "Alright, Since Freya is on the field, you cannot target her if i have a Fairy-Type monster other then this card, and she's on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters i control gains 400 Attack Points" Layla explains the effect of her monster. Freya started dancing a cheer and Athena's attack points became 3000. Layla spots an action card and she runs to it and then picks it up. "I activate the Action Spell Stardust Starlight, i can select one Light Monster i control and it gains 1500 Attack Points until the end of this turn" Athena's attack points became 4500. "Now, Athena, Attack Performapal Silver Claw!" Athena attacks Silver Claw and destroys it, Yuya remains 1300 Life Points. "Now, Fencing Fire Ferret's gonna bring it home, attack Trampolynx!"Fencing Fire Ferret attacks Trampolynx and destroys it. "Yuya's life points remains zero, the winner is Layla, "Everything's all coming back to me now" Yuya said in thought when he started to remember everything. "Did I win?" said Layla. She became happy with glee. The gang started running towards Yuya. "Yuya!" Layla started running towards Yuya. Yuya started to wake up. "What happened?" said Yuya. "Your okay!" said Zuzu. "Zuzu? Layla? Thomas?" Yuya recognized his friends. "Wait, did you remembered?! Okay who are you?" said Layla when she was worried. "I'm Yuya Sakaki, a Duel-tainer, a student of You Show Duel School" Yuya remembers everything. "You remembered everything!" Layla became happy with glee and she hugged Yuya. Sylvio started sneaking his way out of here and he ran into a L.I.D. Teacher named Rob Blue. "M-Mr. Blue?!" Sylvio notices. "Sneaking in the arena, huh? Looks like you have a one way ticket to the chairwoman's office" Rob takes Silvio to see the chairwoman.

A moment later at the city. "Well, thanks for helping us, Thomas" said Zuzu. "Well, your welcome, Zuzu" said Thomas. "Well, we've better go" said Yuya. "Okay, bye guys" said Thomas. The gang waved goodbye and started walking home. "We've haven't found out about Yuya's Pendulum Pendent, but we're gonna know he's the one" Thomas said in thought.

THE END

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakai

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Jason Griffith/Thomas Collins

Michael Lockwood Crouch/Sylvio Sawtari

Ted Lewis/Rob Blue


	7. Mountain Top Disaster

It starts at the Paradise Prep School during Gym Period. Some of the students are climbing a rope and some of the students are climbing a climbing wall. "Alright students, remember not to look down, alright? Good" said Rick. Yuya is talking to his friends, Layla and Zuzu. "Are you sure your gonna climb the wall" said Zuzu. "Yeah, some of the students made it" said Yuya. "Come on, Yuya, it's gonna be difficult" said Layla. "Your right, but maybe i should climb it, right?" said Yuya. "Alright, Sakaki, go ahead" said Layla. "Alright" Yuya started climbing the climbing wall. "You can do it, Yuya!" Layla started cheering for Yuya. "Almost there" Yuya almost made it to the top, he slipped then fell and landing on the padding floor. "Are you okay, Yuya?" Zuzu said to Yuya. Yuya gets up. "I'm okay" said Yuya.

A moment later after school. Yuya, Zuzu, and Layla are walking back home. "You were so close, Sakaki" Layla said to Yuya. "I know. But, you were right. It's pretty difficult" said Yuya. "Remember guys. We've been told we have to go hiking somehow" said Zuzu. "Hey, what if you should invite my friend Jax?" said Layla. "Jax Reis? Isn't he the student who loves dueling?" said Zuzu. "Yep" "Exactly" said Layla then Zuzu. "Hey, Jax!" Layla called Jax. Jax walked up to Yuya and his friends. "Yeah?" said Jax. "Do you wanna go hiking with me, Zuzu, and Yuya?" Layla said to Jax. "Sure. Maybe i should ask my mom and dad about this, 'kay?" said Jax. "Alright, Jax" said Layla. "Okay, see you later!" Jax runs off. A moment later at the hiking area, Yuya and his friends made it. "There we are. The Paradise City hiking area" said Yuya.

"So this is it, huh?" said Jax. "Hey, there's someone in the mountain" said Layla. They spotted Rick in the mountain. "It's Coach Stone" said Zuzu. Rick spotted the gang. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" said Rick. "We've been told that we have to go hiking somehow" said Layla. "Well, actually that was me, i was trying to get you to see me" said Rick. The gang heard a growling sound. "What was that?" said Zuzu. A mountain lion came out of the cabin. "Oh no, it's a mountain lion!" said Layla. "Coach Stone, you've gotta get out of here!" said Yuya. "Relax, he's my friend. This is Claude" Rick introduced Yuya and his friends to his mountain lion Claude, then Layla sees the A.C.E. Symbol on Claude's collar. "Hey, guys. There's a A.C.E. Symbol there" said Layla. "There is?" said Yuya. "Alright, you kids got me. I'm an A.C.E. Agent" said Rick. "Your with A.C.E.?!" said Zuzu. "Yeah, but maybe since you guys know about i'm from A.C.E. Maybe Yuya will duel me" said Rick. "W-Wait, duel you?!" said Yuya. "Yeah, maybe you should. There's a battlefield inside the mountain" said Rick. "Alright, Coach Stone. I'll duel you" Yuya said to Rick. At the battlefield inside the mountain. "Are you ready Mr. Sakaki?" Rick said to Yuya. "Yep, it's time to swing into action" said Yuya. The man activates the action field Mountain Valley. "We'll use the action field, Mountain Valley!" said Rick.

The Solid Vision activates and it sets the action field Mountain Valley. "Whoa, this is so beautiful" said Layla. The duel disks are activated. Yuya and Rick did the chant for the Action Duel. "Let's duel!" said both Yuya and Rick when they started out with 4000 Life points. The action cards are spread around the field. "I'm up first!" Yuya draws one card. "First, i'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya summons Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode with 800 Attack Points. Yuya started to ride on Hip Hippo. "Now, i'll end my turn" Yuya takes off with Hip Hippo. Rick draws one card. "Perfect. I summon Rock Guardian Angel!" Rick summons Stone Angel in attack mode with 1800 Attack points. "Now, Rock Angel attack Performapal Hip Hippo!" Stone Angel attacks Hip Hippo. "Fortunately, I've got an action card, I activate Evasion! Rolling Hippo!" Hip Hippo dodge the attack. "Alright, i'll end my turn with a face-down" The turn goes to Yuya. "Alright, my turn!" Yuya draws one card. "I summon, Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya summons Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points.

"Now, i'll play Performapal Whip Snake's ability, now i can switch one of your monster's attack points and defense points until the end of this turn" Stone Angel's attack points became 200. "Now, Whip Snake! attack Stone Angel!" Whip Snake attack and destroyed Stone Angel. Rick's life points remains 2500 Life Points. "Now, i'll end my turn with a face-down. It's all up to you, Coach" the turn goes to Rick. "My turn!" Rick draws one card. "I activate, Monster Reborn to bring back my Stone Angel!" Stone Angel is back from the Graveyard. "Now, i'll summon Stone Warrior!" Stone Warrior is summoned to the field with 1500 attack points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Stone Warrior and Stone Angel. With these two monsters, i build the overlay network! I Xyz summon, Stone King!" Stone King is Xyz Summoned with 2700 Attack Points. "So you like swinging into action. How about this. By using one overlay unit i can destroy your face-down card!" Stone King destroyed Yuya's face-down card. "Is this getting any worse?!" said Layla. "Now, Stone King, attack Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya is going to get the action card. "Ah! An action card!" But it was too late, Hip Hippo is destroyed. Yuya's life points remains 2100. "Now, i'll end my turn" the turn goes to Yuya. Yuya draws one card. "If i can only defeat my Gym Teacher, i can still do the Pendulum Summon, i hope" Yuya said in thought. "I hope Yuya can win this" Layla said in thought. Yuya started to do the Pendulum Summon. "I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, to set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya did scale one Stargazer Magician and Scale eight Timegazer Magican to set the Pendulum Scale. "Now i can summon many monsters between 2 and 7" Yuya did the chant and then stops. "My monsters are ready, it's time to swing into action!" A beam of light came out of the portal. He summons Performapal Swordfish with 600 Attack Points, Performapal Silver Claw with 1800 Attack Points, and his ace monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with 2500 Attack Points.

Layla was clapping her hands. "Yeah! That's is an awesome Pendulum Summon!" said Layla. "Yeah it is" said Jax. "Whoa, Pendulum Summon..." said Rick. "Now, Performapal Sword Fish. When Sword Fish's effect, when it's Special summoned it can lower your monster's attack points and defense points by 600" Stone King's attack points became 2100. "Now, i'll play Silver Claw Slash, since i have Silver Claw on my field, it can lower your monster's attack points by half and it's effects are negated" Stone King's attack points became 1050. "Now, Odd-Eyes, attack Stone King!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack and destroyed Stone King, Rick remains 2550 Life Points. "Now, Sword Fish, attack, Rick directly!" Sword Fish attacks Rick directly, 1950 life points left for Rick. "Now, I'll play Rush Recklessly, now Silver Claw gains 700 Attack points" Silver Claw remains 2500. "Now, Silver Claw, attack him directly for the final performance!" Silver Claw attacks Rick directly. Rick remains zero life points. Yuya's the winner. The Field spell wares off. Rick gets up. "Wow, looks like you beat me, huh? You did a great job" Rick said to Yuya. "Thanks, Coach Stone" Yuya thanked Rick. "Yeah, Yuya's gonna a geat DuelTainer someday" said Layla. "Well, i'll see you guys, later" said Rick when he leaves. On the next day, At Paradise Prep School, during Gym Period. Yuya got the hang of the wall climbing. "I did it!" said Yuya. "Yay, Yuya!" said Layla. "Looks like you swing into action, did you, Yuya?" Jax said to Yuya. "Yep. I kinda did" said Yuya. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rick said to Yuya. "Yeah, it's kinda fun" said Yuya. "Maybe, it'll be probably easy if you get down. Right?" Layla said to Yuya. Then Yuya gets down. "Ta-da!" said Yuya. His friends became happy for him. "I knew Yuya can get the gang of it" said Rick.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Jake Paque/Jax Reis

Darren Dunstan/ Rick Stone


	8. Trouble at the Seas

It starts at the beach. Yuya and his friends are at the beach of Paradise City. "There it is, guys! Paradise City Beach!" said Yuya. "Alright, let's go!" said Layla. They ran to the beach. "Layla wait!" said Janelle. "This is gonna be the best day at the beach!" said Zuzu. At a ship with an A.C.E. Symbol on it, Devin is relaxing. "I'm on fire, ooh, i'm on fire" sang Devin. Then Sabine splashed water from a bucket on Devin. "Hey, what was that for?" Devin said to Sabine. "You said you were on fire" said Sabine. "Maybe someday Sabine, i will get you" Devin said to Sabine. "Yeah right" said Sabine. Then Yuya is at the water then he sees a ship with an A.C.E. Symbol on it. "It's only a Saturday, how bad can i be?" said Yuya.

A moment later. There's a couple of people who is an Illegal Wailer. "Captain were almost out of that ship" said the Wailer (1), "Good, once were out of the ship, activate sonar jamming device" said the Captain. Back to the A.C.E. Ship. Rob was there. He's picking up signals from some old mine and some whales heading right towards the mine. "I better let Devin and Sabine know" said Rob. Devin is chasing Sabine with a bucket of water. "I don't want you to pour water on a commanding officer" said Sabine. "Yeah right, idem 124 is about proper storage of gasoline!" said Devin. Rob got there attention from the Monitor. "Guys, there's some old mines and you need to hurry up before the whales show up" Rob said to Devin and Sabine. "Got it" said Sabine. "Go check with Nemo and go check the mine warning" said Rob. Rob started an alarm. Back to the beach. Yuya and his friends heard a siren. "What was that?" said Yuya. "I don't know" said Yoko. "That was a siren" said Layla. "A siren?" said Janelle. Meanwhile with the wailers. "Captain that's a rescue ship broadcasting a explosive mine warning" said the minion (2). "It's probably a fake, they're probably gonna get the fishies. Go get to the cove" said the Captain. "Aye, Aye, captain!" said the Wailer (2). Devin goes into the sea with a dive gear with Nemo and Sabine. "We found six mines" said Devin. They see the first mine and takes care of the first mine and Sabine heads to defuse the two mines. "Mines defused" said Sabine. "Alright, four more to go, we've better hurry guys, the Whales are almost there" said Rob. They found a third mine and a group of dolphins is heading towards the mine and it makes Nemo drop it's flashlight to carves. "Oh no. Nemo tell the others this isn't recess" Devin said to Nemo.

Devin does remember which wire it was and defused it. The wailers activate the sonar jamming device. "Alright activate the Jamming device" then they activate the jamming device. Devin is tracking the last three mines. "Huh? my map just went out" said Devin. Sabine is trying to contact Rob. "Rob, we've got a problem all of the maps became static. Great the radio's out too. Nemo, get some help" Sabine said to Nemo. Back to Yuya and the others they found an ship with an A.C.E. symbol on it. "Hey guys, look what i found!" said Yuya. "It looks like a ship" said Layla. "There's an A.C.E. symbol on it" said Zuzu. They decided to go check it out, they got on the ship. "Well, looks like we've got unexpected guest" said Rob.

"Wait, aren't you the teacher from the Leo Institute?" Yuya said to Rob. "Yes, but i'm also an A.C.E. Agent, and a member of A.C.E.'s Hydro Squad" Rob said to Yuya. "Does that mean Devin and Sabine are here?" said Zuzu. "Not at the moment, I've send them to defuse the mines and the radio went out and i haven't heard them" said Rob. Nemo shows up. "A dolphin!" said Layla. "Nemo, what's wrong?" Rob said to Nemo. Nemo told them the whales are coming and needed another flashlight. Rob gives him the flashlight. Devin and Sabine approached the ship. "Hey, is that a ship up there? I thought Rob broadcast the mines down there" said Devin. Back to the ship. "Captain, I've got a something on the radar, it looks like something small" said the wailer (2). Devin gets caught in the net. "Hey whoa!" Nemo go Devin out of the net. "Thanks Nemo. Now i have some fisherman i wanna talk to" said Devin. The captain says. "We've got something" said Captain. Devin was there. "Oh you've caught something. We've caught you!" said Devin. "Your under arrest for Illegal Wailing" said Sabine. Devin and Sabine got the captain. They call Rob. "Hey, Rob can you hear me?" said Devin. "Yeah i can hear you" said Rob. "We've got some Illegal Wailers at the other ship" said Devin. "Sabine do you know anything?" said Rob. "Yeah, they appear they're responsible of those mines" said Sabine. "Hurry, Sabine, the Whales are getting closer" said Rob. "The whales are almost there. Nemo get them out of here!" said Sabine. Nemo started screeching. "Come on, Nemo louder!" said Sabine. Nemo screeched louder and the Whales got away. "Thanks, Nemo, you've got them away" said Sabine. Sabine defused the last mine.

Back at the ship. "Looks like it's a job well done" said Rob. "The cost guard just took the wailers away" said Sabine. "Wow, you guys are amazing" said Layla. "Oh Sabine!" said Devin. He splashed water on Sabine. "You little idiot!" yelled Sabine. "I told you i'll get you back" said Devin. Sabine started chasing Devin. "Oh brother" said Rob.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Lyon Smith/Devin Cook

Ashley Argota/Sabine Garcia

Ted Lewis/Rob Blue

Saskia Maarleveld/Yoko Sakaki

Leigh Allyn Baker/Janelle Clairson


	9. Overcoming Fears

It begins at Paradise Prep School. It shows to Yuya, Zuzu, Layla and Jax, walking together. "So, how did everyone did that math test?" Yuya asked. "It's good. But, I wonder what score I got" said Layla. "Yeah, but later on we better head to You Show Duel School later on" said Jax. "Yeah, Jax. But that reminds me" said Zuzu. "What reminds you, Zuzu?" Yuya asked. "I heard there's gonna be a tournament coming soon, but they have to come up with a title of the Tournament" answered Zuzu. "Awesome! A tournament is coming soon!" cheered Yuya. "Wait a minute. Zuzu, when's the tournament?" Layla asked Zuzu. "It's coming soon" she answered. "So, that means we have to wait" said Jax. "Your probably right, Jax" added Yuya. "Come on, Yuya, don't get so down" replied Jax. It shows to a girl with Caucasian skin, long Honey Blonde hair, tied in a right sided ponytail, tied by a pink ribbon, and blue eyes, and she appears to be wearing the Paradise City Prep School uniform. "_I wonder he can help me_" the girl said in thought.

A moment later, at You Show Duel School, it shows to Yuya and his friends, hanging out. Layla came inside the duel school. "Hey guys! Guess what?" she said to her friends. "What is it, Layla?" Yuya asked. "There's a Duelist Arena opened for business in Paradise City!" answered Layla. "Awesome! This is amazing!" said Tate. "I can't believe there's a duelist arena open for business. I'm so happy!" said Frederick. "I wonder what's it like" said Allie. "Maybe we should go there, guys" added Yuya. "Yeah" replied Jax. The same girl came in to the Duel School.

The girl's appearance is she has Caucasian skin, long honey blonde hair, tied in a left sided ponytail, tied by a pink bow ribbon and blue eyes. Her outfit appears to be a a yellow short sleeve sweater with a black line on it with a crescent moon connected to it, covered by an open faux leather raspberry pink cropped vest with a pink hood blue denim shorts, black stockings, navy blue mod calf sneaker boots with pink laces, and pink medium length arm socks.

She enters the duel school. "Hi" greeted the girl. "Hi. Can we help you?" Yuya asked. "Um... Nope" The girl exits the duel school. "Well, that was weird" said Layla. The side ponytail'd girl came back to the duel school. "Actually, yes. I'm here for a dueling lesson" she said. "Good, let's get you signed up by my Dad, what's your name?" Zuzu asked the girl. "Kenzie. You know what, never mind" Kenzie is about to exit but Yuya stopped her. "Wait. It's okay, Kenzie, there's nothing to worry about" said Yuya. "Actually, there's a lot to worry about. You could hate my dueling skills, I could embarrass myself, when I exit, bad people could take all my money" explained Kenzie.

"It's okay, Kenzie, bad people can't take your money. Maybe they will" said Yuya. "Ignore him. I bet your a great duelist" said Zuzu. "Thank you. I wanted to be a Duel-Tainer, but all my fears keep getting in the way" said Kenzie. "A Duel-Tainer?!" Layla runs up to Kenzie. "So you wanted to become a duel-tainer like Yusho Sakaki's son, Yuya?!" she said to Kenzie. "Um... Yeah, but I can learn much about Yuya, that's why I came here. Well, I hope he can teach me things" Kenzie said to Layla. "So your gonna learn from Yuya?" questioned Gong. Kenzie notices Gong. "Um... Yeah, but I hope it's not gonna be a big of a deal, just like when I told my stepmom and my Dad that I wanted to be a duel-tainer like Yuya, they told me I have to get over my fears and I think that's pretty much it" said Kenzie when she was nervous.

"Kenzie, there's no need to be nervous around Gong. He's cool" said Layla. "Sorry about getting nervous. Maybe I should be ready to become a duel-tainer someday" said Kenzie. "Actually, you need to practice" said Frederick. "But why?" questioned the curious Kenzie. "If you wanted to become a duel-tainer, you have to get over your stage fright first" answered Allie. "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that" said Kenzie.

"Hey that reminds me. There's a duel arena for the new tournament soon. Maybe you'll participate for the tournament" Layla said to Kenzie. "I'll think about it, but, I have to go back home, i'll see you later" Kenzie exits the duel school. "Hey, Yuya. Maybe we should enter Kenzie, right?" questioned Allie. "We'll probably do that as a surprise for her" added Tate. "Maybe we can do that" said Yuya.

On the next day. It shows to You Show Duel School, Yuya walked up to Kenzie. "Hey Kenzie. Check it out" Yuya hand the flyer to Kenzie. Kenzie read it. "The qualification of the upcoming tournament in Paradise City" she read. "So, what do you think?" questioned Yuya. "I say you have a great shot as a duel-tainer, I say go for it" replied Kenzie. "No, Kenz, I entered you there" said Yuya. "You did WHAT?!" said Kenzie. "Trust me, it'll help you get over your stage fright" said Yuya. "Well... Duel-Taining is, like, my big dream... But It's my worst nightmare, I'm freaking out!" Kenzie gets nervous. "Hey, come on, Kenzie, It'll be fine. Just think about getting into a cold swimming pool, you'll just, have to dive right in" said Yuya. "Do you know how dangerous diving is? You'll bump your head or you could belly flop, the dangers are endless!" said Kenzie. "Okay, i'll scratch that off. What do you like the most?" Yuya asked. "I guess I like dancing" answered Kenzie.

"Okay, that'll work" replied Yuya. A moment later, It shows to the new duel arena in Paradise City. Everyone is entering the arena along with the duelists. It shows to Yuya and his friends and Zuzu's father, Skip. "Are you sure Kenzie's gonna get over her stage fright?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah, but she'll be fine" said Yuya. "You've let a duelist with stage fright enter the duel?!" questioned Skip. "Yeah, but, Kenzie wanted to be a duelist, but she's gonna imagine herself dancing" said Yuya. "You see, Dad, Yuya can handle with Kenzie, just trust him" said Zuzu. "Yeah, but, what if Kenzie has stage fright, she'll get over it" said Layla. "We're gonna believe in Kenzie, just like we believe in Yuya's duel-taining" added Jax. "Okay, okay, we'll give Kenzie a chance to duel" agreed Skip.

It shows to Yuya with Kenzie. "Are you sure about this, Yuya?" Kenzie asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, Kenzie" said Yuya. "Are you sure? Because there's a lot of people out there, but every time I duel-tain in front of an audience, I get nervous" said Kenzie. "Kenzie, it's okay, you'll get over your stage fright, no big deal" said Yuya. "Actually, it's a big deal! I could fall off the stage!" said the worried Kenzie. As Kenzie is whimpering, someone came. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yuya Sakaki and that other girl" The person who said that is Sylvio Sawatari and his friends.

"Sylvio?" questioned Yuya. "You know him, Yuya?" Kenzie asked. "Yes, I know him. Once, he stole my pendulum cards when we came to the Leo Institute of Dueling for a visit when he tricked me and my friends" said Yuya. "That's right" Sylvio walked up to Kenzie. "I bet your Yuya's friend, I'm I right?" he questioned. "Um... Y-Yes" Kenzie said when she was timid. Sylvio walked up to Kenzie. "Your timid, aren't you, Miss Cosgrove? I guess we'll find out when I win the duel" Sylvio walks away. "In your dreams, Sylvio!" said Kenzie. "Kenzie, be calm, just don't listen to Sylvio" said Yuya. "Your right, Yuya. No matter what it takes, I have to get over my stage fright" said Kenzie.

Then, it shows to the dueling manager and emcee named Nico Smiley. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the grand duel qualifier of the duel arena! To introduce myself, I am Nico Smiley! Here for the duel qualifier in this duel arena is for the upcoming tournament coming soon!" the crowed is cheering. Kenzie is worried. "Are you sure i'm gonna do this?" she asked Yuya. "Don't worry, Kenzie, It'll be fine" said Yuya. "Now, here's to kick off some action, and kicks off with adventure! First we have our first duelist, Sylvio Sawatari!" Sylvio walked up stage. "And finally, a newcomer to the action dueling world, Miss Kenzie Cosgrove!" Kenzie walked up to the stage, nervous.

"Now, time to activate the action field... Winter Wonderland!" Nico held out the Winter Wonderland action field spell, the A.R.C. System activated Winter Wonderland. "Are you ready, little miss timid?" said Sylvio. "Ready" Kenzie activated her duel disk and also Sylvio. "Now, for the Winter Wonderland will be icy, white as snow! And the action of the ice kingdom battle! Ready..." After Nico Announced, Sylvio and Kenzie begins to duel. "Let's duel!" said Kenzie and Sylvio as they start out with 4000 Life points.

The action cards has been spread around the winter wonderland action field. "I'll do the first move" After Kenzie draws one card, she sees the audience and got nervous. She pulls up a card. "Okay, I guess i'll summon Crystal Jewel Jade in attack mode" Crystal Jewel Jade is summoned with 1900 attack points. "_I'll play a face-down and end my turn" Kenzie ends her turn with a face-down card. "There's strangers watching my duel against Sylvio. What if i'm not meant to be a duel-tainer like Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's Dad_" she thought.

"Now, it's my turn!" Sylvio draws one card. "I summon AniForce Tiger in attack mode!" AniForce Tiger is summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, whenever AniForce Tiger is summoned, he gains 300 Attack Points until the end of this turn" AniForce Tiger remains 2200 attack points. "Now, AniForce Tiger, attack Crystal Jewel Jade!" AniForce Tiger attacks Crystal Jewel Jade, Kenzie is about to activate her Trap Card, but couldn't because of her timidness. Crystal Jewel Jade is destroyed, Kenzie remains 3700 Life Points.

"What's wrong, Kenzie? Couldn't do anything? I guess i'll play a face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Kenzie. She draws one card. "_Jade has been destroyed by AniForce Tiger, If I didn't __hesitate, I should've activated my Trap Crystallize, so that means if I could've activated it, Crystal Jewel Jade should've gain 1200 points. What should I do know?_" Kenzie thought. Then, she pulls out a card. "I summon Crystal Jewel Topaz in attack mode!" Crystal Jewel Topaz is summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, I'll play the spell card Crystal Force! With this spell card, Topaz gains 500 Attack Points until the end of this turn!" Crystal Jewel Topaz remains 2400 attack points. "_What should I do next? Should I attack? If I end my turn now, Crystal Force will ware off_" Kenzie thought. "Now, Crystal Jewel Topaz, attack AniForce Tiger!" Crystal Jewel Topaz attack and destroyed AniForce Tiger. Sylvio remains 3500 Life Points.

"Now, i'll end my turn. And the effect of Crystal Force wares off" Kenzie ends her turn and Crystal Jewel Topaz's attack points returned to 1900. "Is Kenzie gonna win?" questioned Layla. "I don't know, Layla. But first, I hope she's gonna get over her stage fright" said Yuya.

It goes back to the duel. Sylvio draws one card. "Now, I summon AniForce Elephant! I can summon AniForce Elephant without tributing anything if you have one or more monsters on your field" Sylvio summoned AniForce Elephant with 2800 Attack points. "Now, I activate the spell card, AniForce Power! With this spell my AniForce Elephant gains 500 Attack Points for each card in my hand, since I have three, that's a total of 1500 Attack Points" AniForce Elephant remains 4300 Attack Points. "Now it has 4300 points!" said Zuzu. Kenzie is scared. "Now, AniForce Elephant, attack Crystal Jewel Topaz!" AniForce Elephant attacks Crystal Jewel Topaz. Kenzie is still hesitating. Crystal Jewel Topaz is destroyed. Kenzie falls down and remains 1300 Life Points. "Sylvio is taking the close way of beating Kenzie Cosgrove" said Nico. "_Come on, Kenzie. You can do this_" Yuya Thought.

Kenzie is getting scared. "Now, i'll end my turn, and the effect of AniForce Power wares off. It's your turn miss timid" said Sylvio. Kenzie is getting scared seeing the audience, her heart started beating. "_Everyone's watching me. This is just like three years ago_" Kenzie thought. It shows to a flashback of young Kenzie who is about to participate in the talent show. "Hey, Kenzie" three young girls who greeted to Kenzie are three girls, Missy, Holly, and Kathleen. "Oh hey Missy, Holly, Kathleen" greeted Kenzie. "You know, I know you'll be great at the talent show, I mean, your perfect for dancing like everyone's here, even your family's watching" said Missy. "You'll be great" said Holly. "Yeah" added Kathleen.

"Wow, thanks guys" Kenzie walked up on stage with the curtains closed. Then, Missy has an idea, while young Kenzie is looking, Missy tied between Kenzie's shoe laces from her high top sneakers. "Now we have Miss Kenzie Cosgrove!" said the woman. The curtain opens, Kenzie begins to dance when fell because the laces are tied together, Kenzie sees the trio, Missy, Holly and Kathleen started laughing at Kenzie. Kenzie crawled backwards and a drum fell in her head, every kid from Kenzie's Elementary school started laughing at her. Kenzie started panicking, then she started crying.

The flashback ends. Kenzie started panicking. "What's wrong with Kenzie?" questioned Layla. "She's gonna panic" said Zuzu. "Kenzie, calm down! Just imagine yourself!" shouted Yuya. "_I remember now! It was Missy who is responsible for my humiliation. If I would've looked down, I've would've been successful and I've would've been a Duel-Tainer_" Kenzie thought. "You can do this, Kenzie! Just believe in yourself!" shouted Yuya. Kenzie noticed Yuya. "Remember to achieve your goal!" said Tate. "And defeat Sylvio!" added Frederick. "And bring smiles to everyone like Yuya's duels!" added Allie.

Kenzie took a deep breath and started smiling. "Let's go! I draw!" Kenzie draws one card. The card Kenzie drew is Graceful Charity. "Now, I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity. It let's me draw three additional cards, and discard two cards that I don't need" Kenzie draws three cards and discard two cards. "Now, Since you have a Level 4 or above monster you have, I can summon Crystal Jewel Pearl without releasing a thing!" Kenzie summons Crystal Jewel Pearl with 2000 Attack Points. "Now, I'll play the spell card, Ancient Crystallize Rule! With it, I can summon a level 5 or above monster from my hand as long they have the name Crystal Jewel in it, so i'll special summon, Crystal Jewel Rose-Quartz!" Kenzie special summons Crystal Jewel Rose-Quartz with 3000 Attack Points.

"Now, i'll play the spell card Polymerization! With it, I can fuse both of my Crystal Jewel monsters like Pearl and Rose-Quartz!" Crystal Jewel Pearl and Crystal Jewel Rose-Quartz are fused. "I Fusion Summon... Crystal Jewel Rainbow Quartz!" Crystal Jewel Rainbow Quartz is fusion summoned with 3200 Attack Points. "Just 3200 Attack Points? If you attack AniForce Elephant, i'll be taking 400 damage. You're really not brave enough yet, McKenzie" said Sylvio. "Really then, Sylvio?" Sylvio looked at Kenzie. "For three years, I had stage fright because of those mean girls since the fifth grade, and here in the present, I've got over that past, and now, i'll become a duel-tainer like Yusho Sakaki, Father of Yuya Sakaki, who brought smiles to people!" Kenzie said to Sylvio.

"Now, the fantastic Kenzie will activate the spell card, Crystallization! I can select 1 Crystal Jewel Fusion monster like Rainbow Quartz, and she gains 1500 Attack Points!" Crystal Jewel Rainbow Quartz's attack points remains 4700 Attack Points. "And your AniForce Elephant loses 400 Attack Points for each level!" AniForce Elephant remains zero attack points.

"No way!" said Sylvio. "That's right, Sylvio! Now ladies and gents, the beautiful Crystal Jewel Rainbow Quartz attacks AniForce with Crystal Pirouette!" Crystal Jewel Rose-Quartz attack and destroyed AniForce Elephant. Sylvio remains zero life points, Kenzie wins. "And... That's a wrap!" said Kenzie. The crowed is cheering for Kenzie. "Sylvio Sawatari has been defeated by the aspiring Duel-Tainer, Kenzie Cosgrove!" announced Nico. "Kenzie did it!" said Tate. "Yes, For her victory, I feel like dancing!" said Frederick. "Hooray!" said Allie. "_Way ago Kenzie_" Yuya thought.

On the next day, at Paradise Prep School, Yuya and his friends are walking with each other. "Did you see what I did? I did a really great job. When I got over my stage fright, I felt wondeful!" said Kenzie. "Yeah. You and your Crystal Jewel deck is amazing" said Layla. "Yeah, but Kenzie's duel-taining is pretty good" said Yuya. "Oh yeah. Hey Kenzie, on the scale one to ten, how cool is Yuya's duel-taining?" Layla asked. "Yuya's duel-taining is more like a ten, just like Yusho Sakaki" said Kenzie. "Yeah, and also, Kenzie actually beat Sylvio yesterday" said Yuya. "Yeah, but still, we should be proud of Kenzie" said Zuzu. "I guess, Kenzie's duel-taining is more like a three or a seven" said Yuya. Zuzu got upset and hit Yuya with a paper fan. "Whoops, sorry, wrong answer! It's more like a seven and yours is a ten!" she said to Yuya. "Yikes, talks about a short temper" whispered Kenzie. "I know" said Jax.

THE END.

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Billy Bob Thompson/Gong Strong, Skip Boyle

Kate Higgins/Layla Clairson

Jake Paque/Jax Reis

Amanda D'Archangelis/Tate

Marc Thompson/Frederick

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Allie

Michael Lockwood Crouch/Sylvio Sawatari

Kira Buckland/Kenzie Cosgrove

Sean Schemmel/Nico Smiley


	10. Welcome to the Sky Army

It starts with three gamers playing minecraft, with a minecraft version of the hunger games. "You guys ready?" Sky asked. "Yep" agreed Tyler. "Let's do it!" replied Bash. "Recording in three... two... one..." The camera started recording. "Hey guys, Sky here i'm here with Deadlox and Basher and today we're playing minecraft hunger games" said Sky. "Yeah, hungry games!" said Tyler. "Let's do it!" said Bash. It starts at the center of the arena and they grabs their items from their chest. Sky gets a stone sword, leather pants and four sticks, Bash gets an iron helmet and a bow with 14 arrows, Tyler gets a stone sword and gold boots. "I've got stuff, let's move people!" said Sky.

So after a while, Sky makes to the death match with three other player and Bash and Tyler died and their spectating. "You guys better watch out" said Sky. He took out the last player and won. "YES! I DID IT!" said Sky. "I'm not gonna lie, I thought you weren't gonna make it" said Tyler. "So you guys wanna hang out somewhere?" questioned Sky. "Sure, where do you want to go?" said Tyler. "I know a place. let's head to the mall" said Bashur.

It goes to the Paradise City mall, it shows to Yuya with his friends, Zuzu, Jax and Kenzie who are with Tate, Frederick and Allie. "Their might be new cards here" said Zuzu. "I can't wait, man I'm excited" said Tate. Yuya and his friends made it to the card shop. Adam, Tyler and Bashur are at the card shop. "Alright, did you find anything, guys?" questioned Adam. "I think so, this one looks interesting" said Tyler. "Oh, here's something" said Bashur. Yuya and his friends showed up. "We're here" said Kenzie. "Let's get looking" said Yuya. While Yuya and his friends are looking at some new cards, Kenzie sees Adam, Tyler and Bashur, she walks up to them. "Hey, aren't you those gamers from the internet? What was it again? SkyDoesMinecraft? Deadlox? Bashurvirse?" said the curious Kenzie. "Yeah, that's us" replied Adam.

"So, who are you guys?" questioned Tyler. Kenzie introduced them to her friends. "I'm Kenzie, these are my friends, Jax, Zuzu, Tate, Frederick and Allie, and the one and only, Yuya Sakaki" introduced Kenzie. "Nice to meet you guys, I watched your videos" said Kenzie. "That's cool" replied Bash. "So what brings you guys here?" Adam asked. "We were just looking around for some new cards" said Zuzu. "So, you guys duel?" questioned Tyler. "Yeah. We go to this duel school called You Show Duel School" said Yuya. Oh, okay" replied Tyler. "So how good are you guys?" Bash asked. "We're very good at dueling" replied Yuya. "Really? Now then" Tyler interrupted Adam. "Dude, maybe you should duel one of these guys" he said. "I'll duel you, Adam" said Yuya. "That sounds good, let's do it" said Adam.

They head outside and they started to duel. "Let's duel!" said both Adam and Yuya when they started out with 4000 Life Points. Yuya draws one card. "Now, to start things off, I summon Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya summons Performapal Silver Claw with 1800 Attack points.

"Now i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Yuya ends his turn and the turn goes to Adam. "Now it's my turn!" Adam draws one card. "I summon Sky Soldier Pawn in Defense Mode!" Sky Soldier Pawn is summoned with 1300 Defense points. "And since Sky Soldier Pawn is summoned, I can pick one random card from my deck, and I choose, Sky Soldier Knight! When Sky Soldier Knight is added to my hand by a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, I can summon him to the field" Sky Soldier Knight is special summoned with 1900 Attack points. "I'll set three face-downs and end my turn!" Adam ends his turn and the turn goes to Yuya, Yuya draws one card. "I activate the spell card, Silver Claw Slash! When I have Performapal Silver Claw on my field, this spell slashes your monster's Attack Points" explained Yuya. "Not so fast! I activate the Trap card, Turning Tables! It reverses the spell, trap or monster effect to you so that means Silver Claw Slash is going back to your Wolf!" Adam's trap reverses Silver Claw Slash and Performapal Silver Claw remains 900 attack points.

"Whoa, Silver Claw's attack points were cut in half to 900!" said Kenzie. "So that means Silver Claw's attack points are cut in half?!" said Yuya. "Yep" replied Adam. "Which that means..." Kenzie interrupted Yuya. "He's gonna attack, I knew it!" said the worried Kenzie. "I'll end my turn" Yuya ends his turn and the turn goes to Adam. Adam draws one card. "Sky Soldier Knight, attack Yuya's Performapal Silver Claw!" Sky Soldier Knight attack and destroyed Performapal Silver Claw, Yuya remains 3000 Life Points. And Silver Claw goes to the extra deck instead to the Graveyard. "Now, I activate the Trap card, Distraction, when a monster attacks I can summon a monster between level five and eight! So i'll summon, Sky Soldier Rook!" Sky Soldier Rook is special summoned with 3000 Defense Points. "3000 defense points?" questioned Yuya. "How is he gonna get through Sky Soldier Rook?" questioned Zuzu.

"Yeah, this guy's my tank. And if you think his Defense Power is tough, wait until you see his attack power. It's your turn, Yuya" said Adam. Yuya draws one card. "_I've gotta get through his Rook, but he has 3000 Defense Points_" Yuya realized something. "Oh yeah, Bring it on!" he said. "I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, to set the Pendulum scale!" Yuya sets Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale. "Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and level 7. My Monsters are ready, to swing into action!" Yuya pendulum summons Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Swordfish. "Now, I'll activate Performapal Whip Snake's special effect, he can switch the attack and defense points of your monster!" Sky Soldier Pawn's defense points became 500.

"Now, Performapal Whip Snake, attack Sky Soldier Pawn!" Yuya's Performapal Whip Snake attack and destroyed Sky Soldier Pawn. "Now, from my hand, I activate the spell, One Strike of Satisfaction! When a monster attacks, I can choose one of my monsters that hasn't attacked yet and they can attack twice. And I choose, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's quick-play spell gets Odd-Eyes to attack twice. "Now, Odd-Eyes, attack Sky Soldier Pawn with Spiral Flame Strike! And when Odd-Eyes battles a monster, the damage is doubled" Odd-Eyes attack and destroyed Sky Soldier Knight. Adam remains 1800 Life Points. "And now, thanks to One Strike of Satisfaction, Odd-Eyes is allowed to attack again!" said Yuya. "So that means he's gonna win!" said the excited Zuzu.

"Now, Odd-Eyes let's finish this, attack Adam directly!" Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacked Adam directly and Adam's life points remains zero, Yuya wins. "All right! So that's a wrap!" cheered Kenzie. "Whoa, I lost" said Adam.

"Man, he whipped the floor with you" said Brandon. "Well, you guys, can hang out with us anytime" said Tyler. "Wow, really?" said the curious Yuya. "Yeah, sure" said Adam. "Yes! Hanging out with three internet sensations?! This is awesome!" said the excited Kenzie. Then Adam, Bash, and Tyler gave Yuya and his friends their phone numbers. "Then I guess we'll see you around" said Yuya. Yuya and his friends and Adam and his friends started hanging out.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Michael Liscio Jr./Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness/Zuzu Boyle

Jake Paque/Jax Reis

Kira Buckland/Kenzie Cosgrove

Amanda D'Archangelis/Tate

Marc Thompson/Frederick

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Allie

Adam Dahlberg/Himself

Brandon Ashur/Himself

Tyler Warren Ellis/Himself


End file.
